


Preemptive Boredom

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Humor, Good Yagami Light, Happy Ending, Light does have a scret it's his massive crush on L, Light is a pining mess, M/M, Naomi Misora Lives, Oblivious L, Ryuk loves these annoying humans, Sayu Yagami is badass, Sibling Bonding, Teasing, Yagami siblings investigation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Ryuk gets bored a bit earlier, and drops the Death note 10 years earlier.Light still picks it up, but as a child Light avoids the thrall, and never uses the death note.That doesn't stop a death note also being dropped 10 years later and Kira becoming a thing.When Kira happens Light,Sayu and Ryuk start their own investigation to stop Kira, involving BAMF Sayu, Ryuk whose here to mock everyone and Light with a ridiculous crush on the detiective sho is convicned he's Kira.





	1. Pre series and episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my previous Tumblr post  
> https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/175311293309/death-note-au-where-ryuk-dropped-the-death-note#notes

Light is barely 7 when he finds it, lying on the ground outside of his school, he’s apart from all of the other groups of children exactly talking about the weekend.  
No one really talks to him, they give him a wide berth and talk about him, but never to him.

  
He's trailing behind when the small blob of black catches his eye, he walks over and blinks down at a black notebook lying on the ground, he picks it up and is about to turn back and hand it in to school thinks one of his classmates must have dropped in.

  
But stops when he sees the English words on the front and stops, they’re barley learning English, he knows the most of it out of his class but can only read the second word on the cover NOTE, he opens the book and see’s more words in the front cover all English, he frowns and thinks about putting in back but.

  
The crack of thunder and dark clouds in the distance make him pause, he doesn’t want the book to get ruined, it seems very intricate the writing in the front cover even seems handwritten, so instead he slips it into his bag and starts to walk home.

* * *

 

He tries to read more of the words but can only make out the, days, time, and other simple words, on closer inspection he realises all the pages are blank and that it hasn’t been used and most definitely doesn’t belong to anyone at his school.

  
A part of him wants to ask his mum or dad to read the rest of the words but, dad’s not here, he’s barely ever here and mum is busy at the moment, something about his grandmother but Light’s not sure she’s too busy to talk anyway, so it’s just him and Sayu.

 

“What’s that?” Sayu asks as she wonders up to him starting at the notebook and frowning dramatically at the words.

  
“A notebook” Light answers and Sayu frowns in a way that is far to dramatic for a 4 year old and Light laughs a little at his sister “the words are in English” he explains.

  
Sayu nods and the plops down next to him “can we draw?”

  
Light doesn’t see a reason to argue now he’s pretty sure the notebook must have been abandoned so let’s her colour a few pages in with unicorns and birds and flowers.

 

* * *

 

It happens a few weeks later, Light’s mostly forgotten about the notebook lying in one of his desk draws, mum is out again at grandma’s she seemed worried and left quickly, Sayu and him are watching TV trying to ignore the heavy wind and rain outside when they hear it “so now where is my death note…what the”

  
The pair of them turned to see a large hulking monster with big wings and a large toothy smile.

  
The three of them stare at each other for a moment which seems to last forever before he and Sayu scream and lock themselves in one of the cupboards.

 

* * *

 

They’re in that for about 3 hours, Sayu crying for a lot of it while the big monster, Shinigami it corrects eventually keeps talking “look brat I’ll go I just need my notebook back and for you relinquish ownership”

  
“Relinquish?” Light asks holding Sayu tightly her screaming having dissolved into small hiccupping sobs as she tries to hide into his chest.

  
“Ugh give up” the Shinigami groans “honestly how did a brat even pick it up? This is not what I wanted”

  
The monster keeps rambling and eventually explains about the notebook enough for Light understand what it does.

  
“I’m not giving it back” Light decides firmly and resolutely as he climbs out of the cupboard half carrying Sayu who has a death grip on him.

  
“WHAT?” The Shinigami yells and Light is half a second away from running back and hiding but.

  
“That book can hurt people” Light states.

  
“Of course it’s a death note it kills people and you should just relinquish it now and then forget all about it and do whatever little humans do and I’ll be”

  
“Then I won’t give it back” Light cuts the monster off standing tall and glaring at the towering monster “I won’t let you hurt people”

The creature stares dumbfounded for a moment before screeching “I’M A SHINIGAMI YOU LITTLE”

 

* * *

 

They find out very quickly that only they can see the monster when Mum arrives home she just shakes her head dismisses their explanation as them having been watching a scary movie or having bad dreams and then sends them to bed.

Sayu won’t leave his side for a long time and they end up camped out in his room looking at the notebook, trying to decide what to do.

  
They try to ignore the Shinigami as he screeches at them for “using the tool of death gods as a colouring book!!”

* * *

 

 They stop being scared of the Shinigami, Ryuk he tells them eventually, after only a week or so.

Turns out it’s quite hard to keep being scared of a Shinigami after watching him get excited for apples and videogames and become emotionally invested in some of the shows on TV.

  
Instead of avoiding him, or trying to at least and in one occasion attempting a home exorcism , which had ended up with Sayu pouring salt over the floor as it just passed through Ryuk, they eventually start talking to him.

  
It takes them a while to get down how to talk subtly to him, luckily mum and anyone else just dismiss it as them having an imaginary friend, they give up on trying to correct them quickly.

  
They don’t show anyone else the death note, they were planning on showing dad but…then Ryuk teels them about the thrall.

  
Well not so much tells them, he just comments on how it’s strange it didn’t work omn them, strange how they’ve never tried it and is wondering out loud if it’s because they’re kids or just because they didn’t know what the book did.

  
When they get him to tell them more, every other humans tried a death note out soon after finding it there’s something that makes want to try it at least once, to test it…though it’s rarely ever just once’

  
They’re not sure why they don’t want to try it, honestly the idea of writing in it terries them but…they agree not to show dad or mum or anyone to not mention it to anyone else.

 

* * *

 

When Light gets a bit older his parents want to enrol him in cram school, everyone gets enrolled in cram school but…

He wouldn’t argue with them normally, but…

  
But he likes spending time with Sayu and Ryuk, they play together and have fun.

  
He and Sayu play more after everything that happened, she sought him out more to play and he did to her to, deciding what to do with the book, figuring out how all the rules worked and getting Ryuk to tell them more.

  
It’s changed things, they’re not just siblings they’re friends.

  
And…Light doesn’t really have other friends.

  
Neither does Sayu really, she’s extroverted and happy but…her tastes have changed after the death note and hearing about the Shinigami realm she became more interested in things like that.

  
She wears black now and other dark colours, draws dark winged creatures where she drew flowers and horses before. She’s still bright and smiley she’s just found the fun and beauty in places it’s not normally seen.

  
She adores Ryuk, the two of them joke all the time and play games and of course tease Light, because that’s their favourite thing to do.

  
She’d admitted to Light he’s her favourite ‘person’, Light’s ok with being a close second, she even drew him for a project in school, which very quickly made her that kid.  
It’s ok though, they both have each other.

And of course Ryuk.

  
Ryuk always switches which one of them he follows around each day and when he’s around he’s a constant source of snarky comments and jokes…and also cheating if your Sayu Light’s pretty sure but neither will admit it and he can’t prove anything…yet.

 

So when he hears mum and dad talking about cram school he tells them no.

  
He argues that he’s already top of his class they’ll be teaching things he already knows, and if he's home he can watch Sayu so mum can do things and he can tutor Sayu to get her grades up.

  
His parents talk for a long time before agreeing but only as long as he keeps his spot at the top of his class.

He never has to go to cram school.

Sometimes he wishes he did when he has to try and teach Sayu math.

 

* * *

 

Mum gets to do the things she wants to as well, she's on the phone thanking her friend the invite but saying she can’t when light softly cuts in and points out he's fine to watch Sayu.

It takes a bit but they eventually convince mum to go out and enjoy herself.

  
After that it becomes more regular.

  
They like it because they can talk easily to Ryuk and don’t have to worry about people walking in on floating apples or game controllers.

  
It’s also nice because Mum becomes less focused on his grades, when he comes in she doesn’t automatically hold out her hands for the test he got back instead she asks how things are.

  
She teaches them to cook to, at first just how to heat up meals but then, they spend some weekends just cooking and talking.

  
Actually talking.

  
It’s nice.

  
Things are less rigid and stiff it feels much lighter and easy.

 

* * *

 

When he’s 17, he comes home after picking up Sayu and Ryuk from school, he knows they can get home themselves just fine but those 2 together are the ultimate agents of chaos and he knows that they’re responsible for how the majority of the teachers’ lounge ended up on the roof, he doesn’t know how they did it even with no one being able to see Ryuk they can see what he’s holding so how did he get the goddamn TV on the roof?

“I don’t know what you mean” Sayu protests as they’re making dinner while mum’s out finishing shopping “we had nothing to do with it”

  
Light gives her a flat look and Sayu just beams at him as Ryuk chews on an apple with he lounges on the settee “we’re honestly hurt by these accusations” he says in the most guilty tone possible.

  
He rolls his eyes and shoos Sayu out, she sticks out her tongue and flops down on the settee next to Ryuk.

  
He’s only half paying attention when the news comes on, about a hostage situation and Light slowly walks in as the story plays frowning at the TV.

  
Sayu’s frowning to and glances at Ryuk “…is it going to end soon”

  
They know what she's asking, she started doing it since he told them about his eyes, Ryuk had done it himself first they'd been a police standoff and Syu had got scared Ryuk had motioned that it would be over soon…the suspect got shot by the police.

  
Ryuk just shakes his head biting the apple “not unless this stand off goes on for about a month”

  
Lights about to turn back when he hears Ryuk make a small noise and sat up frowning slightly as he looks at the guys mugshot still on screen.

  
“Ryu” Sayu begins but is cut off as they watch the hostages run out of the building.

  
Light states at the TV then Ryuk their all silent as they hear the reporter mention the cause of death.

  
Heart attack.

  
Sayu and Light lock eyes, they know the rules they know all the rules even through they’ll never put pen to paper they know them and even all the rules not written down, they know.

  
“Guess some Shinigami needed years quickly” Ryuk says almost dismissively, Sayu bites her lip and nods but Light just frowns at the TV for a long moment.

* * *

 

The heart attacks start properly not long after.

 

 

Kira becomes a thing quickly after that.

 

He locks eyes with Ryuk and Sayu.

  
The police can’t catch Kira.

  
The death notes to powerful.

  
They also can’t let people find out about the death note.

  
Not with the thrall.

  
Anyone else getting the notebook could just make another Kira…maybe even worse.

  
They have to stop Kira.

  
They have to make sure no one else uses a death note.

  
They know what they have to do.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation begins and so does a crush!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, things have been crazy will try to update more regularly from now on every week or every 2 weeks.

“10 more prisoners were reported to have died yesterday, the cause of death in all cases have been ruled as heart attacks, these are only the most recent cases” the news broadcast droned on from the living room.

  
Light glanced over his shoulder at the TV and Sayu, his sister was sitting on the settee staring at the screen her face grave and eyebrows furrowed she turned and caught his eye, a silent understanding passing between them.

  
The moment passed when a bubbling sound rose up and Light turned quickly to turn the heart down on the cooker, looking back up he saw his mother standing in the doorway also looking at the TV face creased in concern which gre even deeper as the news continued “we still do not have any comment from the police if these deaths are being treated as unrelated incidents or if this now a criminal investigation, currently worldwide the death toll is estimated to be”

  
“We don’t have to watch this if you don’t want to” their mother says walking up behind Sayu snapping her out of her focused state.

  
“No…this it’s important” Sayu reassured her glancing back as more statistics were rattled off.

  
“it’s terrifying” their mother spoke up after a moment walking in to the kitchen and beginning to help Light with the food “it doesn’t even seem real how could someone be doing this?”

  
Light said nothing and instead turned back to Sayu who nodded to him in understanding.

 

* * *

 

“ok” Ryuk says slowly in a tone that was close to sheepish “maybe it is a death note”

  
“Maybe?” Sayu repeats incredulously from her spot on Light's bed as she glared up at him arms folded.

  
“ok it’s a death note” Ryuk concedes before grabbing an apple and sitting down next to her on Lights bed, while Light himself sat at his desk staring at the multiple windows he had open on his computer deep in thought.

  
“We have to do something!” Sayu declares standing up and starting to pace the room “what do we know?”

  
“What?” Ryuk asks amused “what are you going to do you two are still just brats”

  
“Well we can’t do nothing” Sayu yells out as she continues pacing.

  
“ she’s right” Light says not looking away from the screen “ the police will never figure out about the death note…at least at this rate not before whoever has it has fulfilled their god complex”

  
“God complex?” Sayu and Ryuk ask simultaneously.

  
Light glanced up eyebrow raised “I mean whoever this is, is killing criminals or anyone accused of a crime it seems like a very black and white view of the world”

  
“Yeah but god complex?” Sayu asks leaning against his chair clearly unconvinced.

  
“they want people to know it’s them” Light explained “I mean why else only use heart attacks, it’s basically broadcasting that someone is doing this they could use accidents or suicide or anything and no one would ever know, they want people to know, they want”

  
“to be a god” Sayu finishes “grrreeeaaatt” she groans as she steps back "that's just what we need"

  
“Well either that or the Shinigami just didn’t add the rules on the book” Ryuk points out as he picks up yet another apple  “it’s not like they come with instructions” he takes a bite before added "normally at least"

  
“Why would another Shinigami drop their book?” Light asks suddenly  turning to look at the Shinigami “could they just be bored like you were?” his brow was furrowed in thought

  
Ryuk pauses mid bite making a thoughtful sound “…maybe it’s very boring up there but…hmmm who knows" Light just groans and turns away shaking his head  "it’ll be interesting to find out though”

  
“Your no help” Sayu pouted dramatically at him leaning against Light's desk.

  
“Hey I helped you with that math test right” Ryuk said teasing spark in his eye, making Sayu squeak in offence and  look away trying to avoid Light’s annoyed and accusing  look.

  
“Anyway back to whoever has the death note, what we know ”she said far to quickly “I mean other than that the police will never find it and even if they do…” She looked back at Ryuk “I’m pretty sure the whole existence of Shinigami won’t go over …well”

  
“That’s not even the main issue” Light said solemnly “the thrall is”

  
The room was deadly silent for a minute before “Shit” Sayu whispered paling “do you think they’d be y'know”

  
“Any human who finds it will be” Ryuk spoke up “only two humans have ever come into contact with a death note and no used it and that’s you two” he trailed off “ probably because you were dumb brats who”

  
“we have to find it first” Light cut Ryuk off, before smiling at both of them “luckily we already have the advantage”

  
Sayu grinned back “because we know all the rules and all the tricks a Shinigami can pull”

  
Ryuk made an offended noise but was ignored the duo.

  
“We already know more them now” Light said turning back to the computer.

  
Sayu blinked looking at the files before laughing “did you hack into dad’s computer!?” she mock whispered.

  
“What? we're on a home network” Light defended smiling back face the picture of innocence making Sayu laugh more, “ anyway we definitely know more than them”

  
Sayu grinned wider walking over and sitting down next to the also laughing Ryuk “well detective what have you got?”

  
He fondly rolled his eyes before glancing back at the screen “well for starters we know whoever it is has to be in Japan”

  
“Oh because of the first heart attack” Sayu said clapping her hands together “that was a lone case before they probably started so they won’t connect it at all”

Light nodded “right, I checked the areas it could have broadcast to and Kanto the largest area we have, but we know they’re here…also they don’t have the eye deal” he moved the monitor over and pointed at some pictures “criminals who his person should have killed with their mo but whose names were spelt wrong or pictures aren’t available for haven’t been killed”

  
“good catch” Ryuk admitted “but then most humans wouldn’t take the deal unless they had a good reason to, I don’t think this person will think about it for a while that is if they’re Shinigami even tells them about it” he chuckles.

  
“I guess not every Shinigami is a gossip like you” Sayu teased lightly.

  
Light shook his head at the pairs bickering “and lastly” the two turned back to him “I’m pretty sure whoever it is, is a student”

  
“A STUDENT!” Sayu exclaimed eyes wide “wait like our age?” Light justnodded solemnly pointing at the screen Sayu moved closer eyes widening as she looked at the time of death “that’s before and after school and…that gap there is”

“cram school” Light nodded “and then weekends nearly all day” he sighed.

  
“so…student, in Japan, no eye deal and god complex” Sayu listed off “well we needed to start somewhere right”

  
The 2 stared at the screen in silence.

  
“..we…we can do this right?” Sayu asked quietly.

  
Light’s face relaxed into his own smile as he stood up hugging her tightly “don’t worry we can do this”

  
The unspoken we have to hung over both their heads.

 

* * *

 

 “Kira huh?” Sayu spoke up as he skimmed forums on her phone face contorted in disgust “why’d they give them a name like that?”

“It’s from the English word killer” Light clarifies “so at least it’s accurate” he says glancing at the TV as the news continued to show more and more reports of deaths.

  
“I think it sounds like a J-pop star name or something” Sayu mumbled.

  
Neither Light nor Ryuk could stop the loud laughter that bubbled up from their throats at that statement.

  
The 3 were still laughing when “we now take you live to the ICPO”

  
The laughter stopped and the 3 turned to look at the figure on the screen Lind L Tailor.

  
“Otherwise known as L” the man said.

  
Light sat up eyebrows furrowed “L?” he stood up staring at the screen eyes scrutinising the man on screen.

  
“Have you heard of him before?” Sayu asked as she continued to watch the screen.

 

“On some news reports from cases in LA and stuff I’ve seen from ICPO files on dad’s computer” he ignored the strange look Sayu shot him “he’s only ever motioned in the vaguest sense but apparently he’s the world’s greatest detective”

  
“what your doing is evil”

  
Sayu cringed “…for the world’s greatest detective he’s not that smart” 

  
“Calling out Kira on live TV with his name and face on display” Ryuk laughed “no prizes for guessing how this ends”

  
Light didn’t say anything it was to sloppy, L surely had seen files he couldn’t have missed about the face and name and…it was to purposeful…it was like, his eyes widened and jaw dropped open as he whispered “no way”

  
Sayu blinked at him in confusion before the inevitably happened only then.

  
“I had to test this just in case but I never thought it would actually happen” it to “Kira it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person”

  
The 3 listened in stunned silence.

  
“Holy shit” Sayu whispered “ok never mind world’s greatest detective I can see it”

  
Ryuk chuckled “and Kira took the bait hook, line and sinker”

  
“Wow” She shook her head turning to look at Light “you were rig…ht” she trailed off.

  
The expression on her brother’s face was one she had never seen before his eyes were still fixed on the TV, shinning and wide and he almost looked like…wait NO WAY!

  
Sayu felt her own jaw drop open before smiling widely…oh this was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up FBI agents, don't mess with Sayu and flustered Light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassed Light, FBI agents and BAMF Sayu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers episode 3 of the series.

“For the last time I do NOT have a crush!” Light protested face flushed as the two entered the house.

  
“Rrriiigghhht!” Sayu drawled smirking up at her brother who just threw his arms up in exasperation.

  
“I don’t have a crush” he protested again tone beginning to edge towards helpless.

  
“and the fact you get a dreamy look on your face every time a certain detective with a name between K and M means nothing” Sayu teased smirk growing as her brothers face turned crimson.

  
“She’s right Lighto” Ryuk called out thoroughly amused “you literal have heart eyes whenever he’s mentioned” Light shot him an irate glare that just made the Shinigami dissolved into laughter.

  
“I don’t” Light repeated again before taking a deep breath “L is the worlds greatest detective he’s a genius, I respect and admire him but I do not have a crush…it’s just professional respect for an amazing detective”

  
Sayu giggled smiled widing to the point she looked more like a Cheshire cat than a person “oh my god your pining!” she squealed “you are so far gone”

  
“I’M NOT PINING” Light yelled loudly “I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH!!”

  
“Who has a crush” Light paled turning to see his mother walk in.

  
“No one” Light answers far to quickly ignoring how Sayu and Ryuk point at him, even though mum can’t see the shinigami but it’s the principle of the thing.

  
His mother gives him a long look before walking past him and Light lets out a breath of relief before.

  
“So what’s his name?” she asks and Light splutters weakly while Sayu dissolves into hysterics.

 

* * *

 

“Your fathers coming home tonight” their mother says as the two of them are setting the table.

  
Sayu frowns slightly at that “great, the full you should be a young lady talk” she muttered to Light.

  
Mum had clearly overheard her as she shot a sympathetic look towards her.

  
Their father had not been a fan of Sayu’s new taste towards dark and gothic clothing, claiming it was not lady like.

  
“You should wear your leather jacket” Light muttered to her making her snort with laughter and relax into a smile.

  
“Oh by the way” Sayu said casually  “saw on dad’s files that your boyfriend is looking into names and time of death”

  
Light’s face turned crimson again before mumbling something unintelligible before walking away.

 

* * *

 

Dad arrives back much earlier than normal, there’s no real conversation between them, he briefly talks to mum, but he seems on autopilot, the 4 of them sit down the atmosphere so different to when it’s the 3 of them.

  
When it’s just the 3 of them it’s easy and relaxed they joked and talk freely.

  
Now it feels tense and rigid.

  
It kind of reminds Light how things used to feel.

  
He hates it.

  
He knows that his dad isn’t bad per say he’s just…uninvolved, basically an absent parent and…he doesn’t know them.

  
He knows the ideas of what he wants them to be.

  
He probably knows there test scores more than he knows anything about them.

  
Light made peace with this a while ago, his father is stuck in his ways and he doesn't think he’ll get unstuck.

  
“So Light” he blinks up at his father “how did the practice tests go”

  
He see’s Sayu roll her eyes, because yeah of course that would be the only topic of conversation.

  
“I was number 1” Light says calmly glancing up at his father who just nods not meeting his gaze.

  
It becomes quite again.

  
“Are you enjoying the food” mom begins trying to start any type of conversation.

  
“Yes dear” dad says “you and Sayu did a wonderful job”

  
Light cringes, so do Sayu and mum.

  
Dad is really stuck in his ways.

  
“I helped to” he says and Dad looks up.

  
“You should be focusing more on exams Light” he says sternly.

  
Light has to physically bite his tongue, and he watches the very annoyed look his mum sends towards dad.

  
“Speaking of” this dad continuers as if a thought just crossed his mind “I don’t want you dating any girl until after the entrance exams”

  
Sayu next to him chokes on the piece of food she just swallowed, Ryuk lets out a laugh from where he’s been watching the awkwardness, his mother slowly turns her head giving his dad the most unimpressed look he’s ever seen on her face.

  
“Also Sayu” he turns to her giving her once over and frowning Sayu swallows and leans back meeting his gaze dead on “I think you should discuss with your mother about acting more…appropriately”

  
Light hears twin cracks of wood and watches as his moms chopsticks splinter.

  
He’s only 60% sure dinner won’t end in homicide.

 

* * *

 

In the end dad goes to bed early, stating about his case and that they’ll talk more later. Which means next time he’s home at a reasonable time which could be next month at the earliest.

He’ll be at work before any of them are awake tomorrow.

  
Their father has zero concept of work life balance.

  
As soon as he’s gone mum turned to Sayu smiling “I believe it would be more appropriate for you to wear your hair up with that jacket you can’t see the logo on the back when you wear it down”

  
Sayu just grins back.

 

* * *

 

“Huh looks like Kira’s finally using more of the rules” Sayu says looking at the new reports off dad’s computer of the change of times of death.

Light frowned folding his arms deep in thought.

  
“…Kira has access to police information” Light says slowly.

  
Sayu looks up at him and Light continues “It’s a response, L and the police suspect it’s a student because of times”

  
“And the times change” Sayu finished “wow…Kira is super arrogant they just keeps showing his hand”

  
“Yeah…they’d be terrible at poker” Light teases back.

  
Sayu smiles back and glances slyly at her brother “how long do you think until your dear detective figures this out?”

  
Light blushes and doesn’t dignify that with a response.

 

* * *

 

Light is sitting in school, paying only the smallest bit of attention to the class instead thinking about the Kira case, the case and NOT L! Definitely not thinking about the detective,nope, not all, that’s his story and he’s sticking to it.

He looks up at Ryuk whose smirking down at him knowingly and quickly looks away.

  
Damn Shinigami.

  
The end of day comes as a relief and Light moves as quickly as he can to gather all his things and head out.

He ignores the dark looks at his back.

  
He’s used to it. When you’re the number 1 student who doesn’t go to cram school or really interact people you get a reputation.

  
Light is ok with the silent weird genius loner reputation.

  
He doesn’t get bothered for it, they used to try but then bullies seemed to always trip or be pulled away or have strange things happen to them.

  
Same thing with Sayu.

  
Light smirks back at Ryuk who just flies behind him grumbling about not being able to eat apples in public as usual.

  
He heads straight to Sayu’s school seeing his sister slumped outside the gate waiting for him.

  
“you ok?” he asks as Sayu falls into step with him.

  
Sayu rolls her eyes “Just some annoying kids” she says and continues when she feels Ryuk and Light’s eyes on her “ugh it’s just cause there’s this new model or someone with a gothic look and apparently I’m copying her even though I’ve had this look for years” she sighed.

  
“I’ll be going with you tomorrow” Ryuk says lips curled in dark smile that Sayu mirrors.

  
Light shakes his head in fond exasperation giving Sayu a one armed hug.

  
The group walk home and it’s only when they’re halfway home Light realises Ryuk has been much quieter than usual basically silent for a long time.

  
He glances back but Ryuk shakes his head “don’t”

  
Light turns his head back and keeps walking Sayu looks up realising something’s up “I’m going to go check something” Ryuk says glancing back “I think a humans following you”

  
Light and Sayu both manage to suppress the hitch in their breaths at that and neither miss a step, Light just nods in understanding and walks towards home, hand reaching down and curling around Sayu’s hand as he does.

  
Neither relax until they get home.

  
As soon as they do close the door Light realises a shuddering breath, and the 2 head up to his room.

  
Ryuk phases in a minute later “your definitely being followed he confirms and nods an alleyway glancing out the siblings see a figure male standing in the alleyway.

  
“…what is this?” Sayu asks nervously.

  
Light frowns deeply before his eyes widen “…I think I may have an idea”

 

* * *

 

“Ok Light if that’s true then your future boyfriend is a paranoid jerk!”

“I Sayu he’s not I’m not just UGH”

 

* * *

 

The two sit up late wondering what to do “do we just let them…you know survey us?” Sayu asks frowning.

 

Light shrugs “I don’t know what else we can do anything else would be awkward”

  
“…are sure he’s from an agency like CIA or FBI or MI5 or whatever” Sayu asked “I mean he could just be a creeper”

Light nods at that looking uncomfortable “yeah...your right but I mean they’ll most likely be following me right Ryuk” the Shinigami nodded from his position by the window still watching the human outside with a death glare he glared at the window “if he was following you then yeah no he has to go”

  
Sayu nodded but stopped smirking “Hey Light” her brother turned to her seriously “I think I have an idea for if the creep does follow me again”

  
Light glanced at her warily but sighed smiling fondly “you’ll do it no matter what I say right?”

 

Sayu smiled brightly but “of course”

 

* * *

 

The next day Sayu and Light are walking home again when Ryuk pipes up “He’s following you again”

Neither miss a step “Light” Sayu says voice the picture of innocence sickly sweet and so obviously fake “Don’t you need to get some groceries for mum?”

  
Light gives her a long look before conceding “oh right” he says “do you want to come with?”

  
“Oh no” Sayu says still smiling “there’s something I want to check out, meet up with you in 10 minutes ok”

  
Light look up at Ryuk the shinigami holds up his hands “I’m staying with her” Light nods and turns towards the connivance store.

  
Sayu smiles and keeps walking forward “He still following” she whispers.

  
“Looking in the window at Lighto” Ryuk says "guess your plans not working"

  
Sayu curses under her breath, oh well plan B.

 

* * *

 

Ray Penber, is looking in the maybe suspect Light Yagami the boy is currently looking at random items in the store, he’s the main target but he chances a glance at the younger Yagami sibling and frowns, the girl is glancing around nervously and has her and in her school bag as if holding something.

  
A part of training instantly locks onto the behaviours and as the girl slips through the crowd he makes the call to follow just to check.

 

* * *

 

“He took the bait” Ryuk chuckles and Sayu fights back a grin, perfect.

She turns into an alleyway one that could be mistaken for a side street one that most people don’t notice is a dead-end right away and waits.

  
As soon as she hears footsteps she says out loud “Ah wrong turn I always forget” she turns quickly and makes herself freeze wide eyed as she sees the man standing in the alley blocking her way out. He looks just as shocked and Sayu doesn’t hesitate before she lets out the loudest scream she possibly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up- NAOMI MISORA!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of last chapter, FBI agents and Naomi joins the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes 5,6 and 7 in this AU

Sayu grins widely to herself as she walks back to Light with a spring in her step; she hadn’t even stopped screaming before a group had rounded on the man causing the creeper agent to run away, pursued of course by said group of people, she was pretty sure she’d heard people calling the police but she hadn’t stuck around long enough to see for sure, she’d slipped away with Ryuk’s help the instant she saw the man retreat.

  
Light’s standing outside the job watching the chaos in the distance with a raised eyebrow; he noticeable relaxes when he sees Sayu as she just brightly waves at her brother.

  
He glances back between her and the chaos in the distance “…do I want to know?”

  
She just gives him a Cheshire cat like grin.

 

* * *

 

Ray Penber doesn’t stop running until he enters the hotel leaning against the wall taking deep breaths and trying to compose himself.

  
That little brat.

  
He grins his teeth and tries to calm down, because of that brat there’s no way he can be around that area again not with that commotion, getting away had been hard but he couldn’t have risked getting caught after all he has no idea how to explain the FBI’s presence here.

  
Naomi smiles at him as he enters the room before her expression morphs into suspension and concern “what happened? Ray are you o”

  
“Nothing happened” he snaps at her cutting off her search and making her freeze mid step towards him “I’m fine”

  
“but” she begins but he doesn’t let her continue.

  
“You’re not an agent anymore it doesn’t concern you!” he said firmly and watched as she flinched back mouth closing and hands twitching.

  
He brushed past her and into the bathroom glaring at his reflection.

  
What was he going to do He couldn’t tell his Boss what happened! He couldn’t.

  
An idea hit him and he grabbed his phone dialling a fellow agent’s number.

  
“Ray hey why are you calling I thought we were meant to have radio silence” his fellow agent answered.

  
“Charles I need you to switch assignments with me” He says curtly.

  
The other is silent for a moment “what? Why?”

  
He grit his teeth “it doesn’t matter, look I just need you to take iver my surveillance details and I’ll take over yours” he paused before adding “off the record of course”

  
“Ray I don’t”

  
“You owe me one for New York Charles” he warned and heard the other mans breath stop for a moment “I covered for you do you really”

  
“FINE” the other snapped “…I’ll trade with you off the record the boss won’t find out” he agreed.

  
Ray breathed a sigh of relief “good”

 

  
No one would ever know.

 

 

“Ok send me your files and I’ll send you mine, which families do you have again?”

  
Everything would be fine.

 

* * *

 

“Geez Kira sucks at keeping a secret” Sayu commented with a raised eyebrow as they looked at the suicide notes displayed on screen.

Light smiled lightly “not really I mean Shinigmai love apples, I don’t think anyone will get that really” he paused glancing at the screen “L will probably just think he’s taunting him…and of course because they’re not Kira’s ego will just get another boost”

  
Ryuk scoffed from behind them “not like they need one” the kids nodded at that.

  
“Still mentioning Shinigami that’s pretty bold for someone who would want to keep the whole source of their powers thing secret” she complained.

  
“ Kira is definitely over confident” Light agreed before smirking “ but that should mean they’re more likely to slip up”

  
Sayu didn’t respond instead looking at the pictures on screen “…what are they doing all this for though”

  
Light’s smile dropped and he looked seriously at the screen before answering “most likely…because their planning to do something about the FBI agents”

  
She turned back to her brother frowning while Ryuk laughed “ Please” the Shinigami said dismissively “even with using the death note creatively I don’t see how they could deal with all those agents” he shrugged at the twin looks he got “I’m a Shinigami and I don’t know how they’d do it so what hope does a human have”

 

* * *

 

About a week later when they read the report about the 12 FBI agents deaths Ryuk doesn’t make eye contact with either of them.

“What do you think your boyfriend will do now” Sayu asks that night as they read the reports “I don’t think anyone on the taskforce will be happy with him…I know I’m still not too happy with him” she adds “future brother in law or not”

  
Light blushes brightly “…Sayu can you not” she gives a flat look and Light groans in defeat before continuing “well…he’ll probably up security measures…I think a lot of police will quit after that”

  
Sayu shrugged “obviously I don’t blame them” she pauses before asking “do you think dad will y’know?” it’s Light’s turn to give her a flat look and she snorts out a laugh “right right dumb question”

 

* * *

 

The siblings aren’t that surprised when their dad’s home the next evening and calls a ‘family meeting’, mum doesn’t look surprised either and just takes a long sip of her tea as they all sit at the table.

“I feel like I should tell you all now, I’m sure you’ve heard of this Kira investigation” he has his eyes closed so he doesn’t notice the 3 humans and 1 shinigami all roll their eyes as he says that “well I’m currently in charage of it” they all remain silent as he continues on “and recently the FBI sent 12 agents to Japan to aid us in catching Kira” Light and Sayu give each other a long look and Ryuk laughs “and all of them died yesterday”

  
Light and Sayu see their mother’s eyebrows raise and she puts her cup down but doesn’t react outside of that.

  
“Kira will most likely try to kill anyone who comes after him, he’s crimes more ruthless than anything we’ve ever seen many detectives have already quit” he trails off and there’s no response.

  
Eventually he glances up looking at each of them as a silence drags on.

  
“um” he awkwardly clears his throat.

  
Their mother looks at him “what dear?”

  
“Well I mean I just…told you that…aren’t you” he fumbles looking very awkward and it’s the first time they’ve ever seen him fumble like this.

  
After taking another sip of tea their mother turns to him “dear we already knew you working the Kira case” their father gapes in a manner very akin to a fish.

  
“H..How I never” he’s cut off as their mothers raises a hand silencing him as she continuing calmly.

  
“You said you working on a high profile case that you couldn’t discuss any details of due to the sensitive nature…dear we watch the news we know about Kira we know that they are in Japan, in the Kanto region and that the police are investigating them...it wasn’t exactly hard to figure out”

  
Light and Sayu are both fighting smiles as their father continues to do a wonderful impression of a fish.

  
“Also” Sayu adds in because she has never been able to help herself “I thought it was clear that Kira would already kill people investigating him, didn’t the whole Lind L Taylor incident prove that?” she asks with a fake sweet smile.

  
Light nods and follows his sisters lead, because he honestly can’t resist “right and it’s not like we’re going to tell you to quit or stop because it’s clear you’ve already made your mind up and will continue no matter what we say”

  
Their father just gapes looking at the 3 of them and when he meets his mothers eyes she sighs “If you want be to protest and go through the motions of asking you to quit then I will but dear I know you and how stubborn you are so I think we all know you won’t ever quit but if you want me to ask you to I will” she says and their father just mutters something that might have been words before continuing to stare at them in utter befuddlement.

  
Light and Sayu agree later that’s it’s a show of great restraint that neither of them burst out laughing at that point, especially since the pair could hear Ryuk already doing so right next to them through the entire thing.

 

* * *

 

“Hey” Sayu says a day or so later “you know how you said L may be tightening up security?”

“Yeah” Light answers suspiciously, he knows the tone Sayu’s using now, it usually ends in embarrassment…for him.

  
“welllll” she drawls out the word “ do you think that means he’s met them in person?” she asks and watches as Light freezes in place completely she smirks in satisfaction “ are you jeloussss?” she asks in a sing-song tone.

  
“Nope” Light says far to sharply and quickly for a convincing lie.

  
“Youurr jealous”

  
“Shut up”

  
“Hey think of it this way at least dad’s getting to know his future son in law early”

  
“Sayu I swear to god!”

 

* * *

 

At the weekend the two are in Light’s room currently scanning more reports of deaths when they hear a knock on the door, the pair freeze and Light locks the computer while Sayu opens the door to see their mother.

“Hey we’re either of you planning on going out today?” she asked entering the room after receiving a nod from Light.

  
“Um maybe a little later” Sayu says “I was planning on looking at some new stuff in town, how come?”

  
Their mother holds out a bag “ since your father hasn’t been home in a few days I thought he should be brought a change of clothes” she rolls her eyes “honestly I should have packed him a suitcase last time he was home I knew this was going to happen”

  
Sayu cringes a bit and is about to answer when Light cuts in “I’ll do it!”

  
The occupants of the room turn to him as Light grabs the bag and moves to get his coat.

  
“…you don’t need to go now dear” their mother says slowly but is looking thoughtfully at him.

  
“No we should get it out of the way now” he says quickly “I’ll do this Sayu can check out what she needs to and then we can finish off what we need to do later no problem” he says smiling.

  
A sly smile slips over Sayu’s face “oooohhhhh” and Light sends her a sharp glare “yeah no worries mum we’ll go do this now, do you need anything else from town?”

  
Their mother gives a Light another long look before giving a smirk that is very similar to Sayu’s “oh no that’s fine you kids have a nice time”

  
Ryuk gives Sayu a confused look she just smirks at him as she follows Light outside.

  
They walk in silence for a moment before.

  
“You do know I don’t think that L’s base of operations will be at the police station”.

  
Light’s face turns a deep crimson and Ryuk bursts out laughing.

  
“THAT’S WHY YOU WANTED TO GO?” the shinigami cried out and Light’s face darkened even further.

  
“…I hate you both”

 

* * *

 

They enter the police station Sayu and Ryuk either side of Light smirking knowingly at him.

  
“Please I need to speak to someone from the special investigation taskforce it’s urgent” they hear a woman saying as they enter the building.

  
“I’m sorry miss I can’t help you as I’ve already told you there is no one at taskforce headquarters right now” the receptionist answers.

  
Lights shoulders visibly sag and Sayu can’t quite resist the urge to say “told you so” and side steps the shoulder shove Light tries to give her

.  
The 2 approach the desk as they hear the woman “I have information relating to the Kira investigation”

  
The two humans and Shinigami all go still and glance over at the woman, Sayu feels a slight flush on her checks as she looks up at the tall dark haired woman who looks like she’s just been pulled out of an action movie, leather jacket and all “so cool” she breaths out the woman glances down at her and Sayu quickly looks away blushing brightly.

  
Light hands the bag over the receptionist who asks for ID, understandable the two of them rarely ever come here and no one really knows them, and gives Sayu a raised eyebrow, she firmly meets his gaze and the man looks away first, she smiles and glances back up at the woman as the man tells her he can’t contact the taskforce.

  
She looks utterly distraught and Sayu’s mouth is moving before she can think about what she’s saying.

  
“Um excuse me miss” the woman looks down at her “Hi um our dad’s on the taskforce we can try calling him and letting you talk to him if you want?” she offers smiling.

  
The woman looks shell-shocked and the man behind the desk stares “ now little girl you can’t just” he doesn’t finish that sentence as Ryuk pushes his cup of coffee directly onto his lap making the man fall of his seat with a cry of pain.

  
When the siblings and Shinigami leave the building the woman’s walks out alongside them.

 

* * *

 

The group of 3 walk in a tense silence for a minute or so before Sayu can’t take the awkwardness anymore

“So Kira” She says smiling widely and she can hear Light groan next to her.

  
The woman glances back at them looking rather perplexed before Light sighs and walks in to try to salvage the verbal train wreck Sayu is creating “What she means is Hi” he holds his hands out and smiles softly “I’m Light Yagami and this”

  
“I’m Sayu, Sayu Yagami his sister but you probably guessed that yeah” she smiled “Hi”

  
It took great self-control for Light not to face palm and Ryuk couldn’t help chuckling “And you said Light was awkward with his crush”

  
Sayu shots the shinigami a quick subtly glare, that she really hoped didn’t make her look crazy.

  
“It’s nice to meet you” the woman says politely “my name is Shoko Maki”

  
“Huh” it took years of practice for the siblings to not glance back at Ryuk as the Shinigami leaning forward eyes fixed above the woman’s head “no it’s not” he says.

  
Light and Sayu manage to keep his features schooled at that, though only just.

  
“Nice to meet you Miss Maki” Light says cordially “Like Sayu said before our fathers on the taskforce we can try calling him for you but I don’t know if he’ll pick up we can still leave a message if that’s ok”

  
“Yes thank you” she said bowing politely.

  
“What’s you information on Kira” Sayu asks suddenly, because all the subtly was apparently inherited by Light.

He shot her a sharp look and she shrugged helplessly.

  
She shifted slightly glancing around “I’d rather not” she trailed off glancing away sadly.

  
“Ah sorry I didn’t mean to upset you I” Sayu said panicked, the woman glanced at her and her face soften slightly.

  
“That’s alright just…” she trailed off for a moment glancing back at the 2 before taking a breath “I believe Kira can affect his victims actions but also…kill by means other than a heart attack”

  
Both Yagami siblings and Shinigami feel their jaws open in disbelief at that.

  
“Wow she’s good I didn’t think a human could figure it out themselves “Ryuk muttered flying around the woman looking at her considering “I don’t even think that your boyfriends figured that out that one yet Lighto”

  
“That’s amazing” Sayu gasped startling the woman “How did you figurr” she cut herself off quickly "come to that conclusion I mean that’s a big theory right could totally affect the case” she leaned away with a forced smile.

  
Light glared at her from the corner of his holding his breath, really hoping that certain slip up wasn’t caught.

  
The woman started at Sayu and then Light only a for a moment but her eyes were sharp and assessing.

  
“Sorry Sayu’s just a bit excited” Light quickly cut in and Sayu sent him a thankful look “We’ve sort of been looking into Kira ourselves and well we sort of came to the same conclusion, I mean controlling his victims actions could have easily affected more right”

  
“Wow you’re a good liar” Ryuk commented and Light could feel his eye twitch slightly, his commentary was not helping.

  
“Right” The woman agrees looking between them an edge of suspicion still in her eyes “…I…wait how did you two realise that?”

  
Light is pretty sure both him and Sayu may look like deer’s caught in headlights but he just forces a smile and bullshits “Oh well I mean what’s really the difference between being able to make someone write a suicide note and make them walk into ongoing traffic right”

  
The woman gasps and walks forward “what do you mean ongoing traffic what do you” she paused when she took in Light’s panicked expression “Sorry I…it’s just my fiancé” she looked away solemnly “he was one of the 12 FBI agents who came to Japan, while working he was involved in a bus-jacking slightly before his death, the bus-jacker had robbed a bank two days earlier. During the incident he was put in a situation where he had to relive his identify to someone, the bus-jacker died right afterwards in an ‘accident’” she looked directly at Light “he was hit by a car” she kept their eyes locked “I believe the person he relived his identity to was Kira and that they set up the bus-jacking to bring him into contact with my fiancé so he could obtain information on the other FBI agents so he could get rid of them all”

  
Light and Sayu definitely now look like a pair of deer’s in the headlights, and Light wanted to go back and punch his past self for that one stupid random example.

  
“In fact” she narrowed her eyes “I believe that my Fiancé was investing families connected with the police and your father”

  
“HOLD UP” Sayu suddenly cried out holding out her arms out between them, eyes wide and panicked “My brother is not Kira!” she said before quickly adding “ I am not Kira either I promise”

  
“That is not convincing in any way you know” Light hissed at her.

  
“Yeah I know I…” she trailed off taking a deep breath “Light” the tone she used made Light’s eyes fly open.

  
“SAYU no we can’t” he cried out looking frantically between his sister and the woman who looked ready to go for the kill.

  
“We need to we can’t and she could help Light” she grabbed her bothers hand.

  
Light stared between the two conflicted before sighing in defeat “this could end so badly”

  
“to be fair that’s true with most our plans” Sayu offered weakly.

 

* * *

 

Naomi was one second away from bolting, this boy, her head ran through deductions.

He fit Kira’s profile, student, tied to police and that choice of words and he clearly knew more than he was letting on.

  
She grit her teeth, there were very good chances but…the way he acted maybe, no the evidence pointed to.

  
But then why hadn’t he killed her, she’d already let him know to much.

  
He knew she knew.

  
So if he was Kira why was she still alive.

  
The siblings hissed back and forth and Naomi let them only because she was trying to think back to her training think of the best course of action.

  
“Um Miss” The boy began holding his hands out in front of him in surrender “look…we” he glanced up at the sky and grumbled something that sounded like “ok that will just make things worse…I” he sighed again “I can’t believe I’m doing this” he met her eyes again “ Please don’t hit me and please don’t take this the wrong way we are not Kira neither of us…but we” he tensed a bit “ we do have something t show you…Miss Misora” he looked up awkwardly.

  
She felt her jaw drop open and her heart was beating so fast she thought she may be having a heart attack.

  
“How?” she stuttered out.

  
“We can show you” the boy said still holding his hands up eyes wide and sincere “I promise just…trust us please”

  
Her reasoning screams at her not to but her instincts…the ones that kept her alive during the BB case.

  
“Tell me everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, don't underestimate the thrall, L-POV and cameras


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrall is dangerous, Naomi joins the party, the consequences of Ray's choice and Light does something dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8 in this AU.

The walk back to the Yagami house had been awkward, to say the least.

  
Naomi had been on edge eyes trained on the siblings the entire time, and the siblings had kept exchanging looks that Naomi was having trouble deciphering, the two would occasionally look back at her with sheepish smiles open their mouths and then quickly close them clearly thinking better of starting a conversation.

  
Arriving back had been both a relief and put Naomi’s nerves even more on edge.

  
“So” the girl, Sayu her mind corrects, picks up a note from the table “looks like mum had to head out for a bit…that makes this easier I guess in case” she stopped herself looking worried “ok that sounded so less creppy and threatening in my head sorry”

  
Shere heard a slapping sound behind her and turning to see the elder Yagami, Light her mind corrects again dragging his hand down his face with a groan of “god Sayu” taking a deep breath before nodding upstairs “we should still…just in case mum comes back” stopping suddenly.

  
“Oh god this all sounds so creepy I am so sorry” Sayu groaned out looking horrified at Naomi.

  
She just took a deep breath, these 2…they, they knew way more than they should and fit so much of the Kira profile but…but something just didn’t fit the way they acted it just didn’t click with what she was sure Kira was, though they may just be good actors but…

 

  
But she needed to know.

  
How did they know what they knew about Kira?

  
How did they know her name?  
How?  
She just nods stiffly and follows them upstairs into a room sitting on the desk chair never taking her eyes off the 2.  
The pair were glancing at each other again.  
“Should we…you know the whole note or” Sayu asked  
“No way we can’t…we could use”

  
“do you still?”

  
“…yes” Light said after a moment looking at Sayu and then her steeling himself “I’ll go get it” cutting off whatever his sister was going to say with a look “it’s best that we keep where it is” he stops short and she see’s realisation light up the girls eyes as she nods.

  
Her brother leaves the room and the silence and tension is almost choking.

  
“Um thank you” Sayu says after a moment “for trusting us I’m sorry this is all…weird and creepy and yeah um but…just well just” she cringes as she blurts out “ just please try not to freak out!”

  
Before Naomi can question that Light walks back in holding…a piece of paper?

 

* * *

 

Light closed the door behind him standing in the hall as he looked down at his watch

“Ryuk” he says quietly looking back at the Shinigami standing behind him “this is super dumb right?”

  
The Shinigami snorts “kind of Lighto” before leaning down so they’re face to face “but I think it’s your only option right now…well aside from killing her” he stops when Light sends him a tired glare.

  
“…I shouldn’t have said her name” Light grumbles looking down at his feet and Ryuk leans against his shoulder a comforting weight.

  
“Well then you’d probably be arrested she seemed pretty convinced you were Kira there for a hot second” the Shinigami says but there’s an edge under his humour “…I told you it for a reason you know”

  
Light nods, because it was the one thing they could think of to get her to listen and well now…this is all they can do.

  
“I REALLY hope this doesn’t fuck us” Light whispered to himself before taking a deep breath and fiddling with his watch to get the tray to open, he looked down at the paper inside.

  
It had been a safety measure, they’d come up with it years ago a just in case or worst case scenario guide, not to use of course, never to use it, but just in case they need to show someone or well in Sayu’s words scare someone off.

  
They’d taken measures with it, even if someone wanted to use the paper to write they couldn’t it was only a small strip to begin with and they’d dipping all but one tiny edge in ink darken the paper and making writing on it with normal means impossible.

  
Though…hopefully it would still work for what they needed it to.

  
Light did not want to get out the death note, it had been stored away for years now secure and hidden and he did not want to risk bringing it out in the open, didn’t want to risk exposing someone to that.

  
He glanced back up at Ryuk who gave an encouraging nod before entering the room and hoping this didn’t blow up in their faces.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Naomi stared at the piece of paper in confusion as Light approached her, not offering the paper but reaching towards her with it he paused before touching her with it “Just…please don’t panic” he says weakly and then touches the paper to her hand.

Naomi blinks…she doesn’t know what she was expecting and looks up patience at its end and ready to demand an explanation when.

  
She falls back out of the chair and lets out a cry of shock eyes flying open at the giant winged creature standing behind Light.

  
“Please don’t freak out!” the pair chorus at the same time.

  
Naomi looks between all of them eyes wide heart pounding in her ears.

  
“Sooo you wanted an explanation right?” the creature says titling its head “you still want that or do you to keep panicking for a bit first?”

  
The siblings send the creature long suffering looks as Naomi tries to slow her heart that feels like it about to break its way out of her chest “explanation” she manages to get out “now!”

 

* * *

 

Naomi is sitting on the desk chair again about an hour later eyes staring unseeing at the floor brain working triple time, death note, shinigmai, the tool of a god of death, the rules, 60 seconds, thrall, shinigami eyes, heart attack, cause of death, Kira.

It’s so much.

  
She…doesn’t honestly know what she was expecting from the Kira case…but it wasn’t this, definitely not this .

  
“are you ok?” a voice asks.

  
She looks up slowly seeing Sayu and Light looking at her faces concerned, behind them is the Shinigami.

 

SHINIGAMI!

 

That is going to take a bit to sink in.

  
She looks up at them and…Light’s still holding the piece of paper in his hands.

  
A piece of paper from the death note.

  
The tool that Kira uses.

  
The thing that killed Ray.

  
Killed thousands.

  
A note book.

  
That’s all it took to do all this damage.

  
Just…writing a name.

 

  
So easy.

 

 

“Um…Miss Miasori?” she hears Light says and looks up the look on his face is strange and his hands are curled around the paper now.

  
“I…um do you want some tea or something?” he asks softly and she glances down again as she watches his hand holding the paper move into his pocket.

  
“Naomi” She blinks a few times and looks up again Sayu is standing next to her…when did she move there.

  
She shakes her head “no…I…could I have a moment please”

  
The siblings look at each other before nodding “of course, if you need anything just let us know” Light says and leaves hand still in his pocket, Sayu follows behind him the Shinigami watches her as they leave she meets his eyes and does not flinch away and he leaves floating back through the wall sending her another glance before he does.

  
She sits there looking at her hands and trying to wrap her head around everything she’d just found out.

  
She doesn’t know how long she sat there in silent stillness while her mind when a million miles a minute.

  
Until one thought crept in.

  
The notebook must be here right?

  
She blinked and looked around the room.

  
That notebook.

  
If she had it she could stop Kira.

  
Could make them pay.

  
Pay for Ray.

  
For the other agents.

  
Her friends.

 

  
For Everything!

 

  
It would be so easy.

 

  
She can’t remember when she stood up.

 

  
She could kill Kira with their own method.

 

 

  
Using the book she could find them, draw them out like they did to Ray.

 

 

  
This time Kira would be the fly not the spider.

 

 

  
She could do it.

 

 

 

  
Easily really.

 

 

  
All it would take is the notebook.

 

 

  
The notebook and a few stocks of the pen.

 

 

  
Then this would all be over.

 

  
Kira would die.

 

  
Everything would be over.

 

  
All it would take is the note book.

 

  
The notebook.

 

  
The notebook.

 

  
If she could just find that notebook.

 

  
The notebook.

 

 

The

 

  
“NAOMI!” she suddenly heard a cry right near her ear and a sharp tug on her shoulder.

  
It felt as if she’s just been doused in ice cold water and she let out a gasp.

  
Blinking, confused.

  
Light and Sayu were standing over her eyes wide and…scared they were scared why were they…

 

  
Wait.

 

  
Why was she on the ground?

 

When, when had she moved?

 

  
She blinked slowly again and looked around her, the room was a disaster zone, books were thrown off the selves, draws pulled out and tossed away wardrobe open boxes and clothes thrown everywhere.

 

What? What had happened here? Wha…

  
Naomi felt her hears sink and panic rise in her chest as she looked down at the books in her hands that she’s been wrenching from the selves as she was looking for…  
The books clattered to the floor, as dropped them in horror moving away from them as if they’d burned her…it…she had done this because she’s been looking for…for  
She covered her mouth with her hand tying to keep down the rising bile in her throat.

  
The notebook.

  
She’d been looking for the notebook.

  
But she doesn’t remember anything, just a blur of thoughts and…nothing else just a need, a compulsion, thoughts in her head that don’t even make sense…what was she hoping to achieve? What was she trying to do?

  
Use it.

  
She was going to use the notebook.

  
It doesn’t hit her that she’s shaking until Light buts a hand on her shoulder looking at her softly.

  
“it’s ok” he says and he’s wrong she’d just she’d ben trying to…no none of this was ok.

  
“Ryuk…was, was that?” Sayu asks from somewhere far away, or maybe that’s just Naomi’s head.

  
“the thrall seems like it” the Shinigmai says calmly and the 3 look up at him.

  
“I haven’t really seen it’s affect on people before but that need to use it, that desire to try it at least once” he says and he’s looking her in her eyes as her blood turns to ice “that’s definitely it…might have been worse for you because you saw me already you know it’s real”

  
Naomi looks down at the floor because her vision is starting to spin.

  
“but…she only touched a piece it wasn’t even” Sayu begins desperately.

  
“Apparently that doesn’t matter” the Shinigmai cuts in calmly “the thrall’s strong kids…you see why you 2 are so weird now”

  
There’s a long silence, or maybe they are talking and Naomi just can’t hear it over the sound of her heart in her ears

.  
“Come on” she feels an arm around her shoulder as Light helps her stand.

 

* * *

 

The group sits in the Yagami living room in a tense silence, Naomi clutching a mug of tea so tightly Sayu thinks she may break the cup any second now.

Sayu kept glancing at Light who looked equally as lost.

  
They’d always known the thrall was a thing but to see what it could do…what even a piece of the notebook could do.

  
It just made everything more real.

  
And more terrifying.

  
They had to be the ones to find Kira.

  
They had to.

  
Looking at Light he was clearly having the same thoughts.

  
“ok” the 2 started at the sound of Naomi’s voice turning to the woman as she straightened her back taking a long breath “I don’t think I should be here anymore” she said firmly “ being in here knowing that…that it’s here…that isn’t a good idea”

  
Sayu felt her stomach drop, they’d made a mistake they shouldn’t have shown her the death note shouldn’t have had her touch it, shouldn’t have made her go through that.  
She was about to apologise when Naomi continues “we should meet up at my hotel room next time and then go from there” Naomi clearly see’s the shocked expressions on their faces as her face morphs into a mask of determination “I’m not giving up I’m helping you catch Kira”

  
Sayu can’t help the excited squeal that escapes her “YES” she spun around with a large smile “Kira doesn’t stand a chance now”

  
Light and Naomi both have small smiles on their faces when she looks at them.

  
“WE TOTALLY NEED A TEAM NAME!” She exclaimed.

  
Ryuk started laughing.

  
“No we don’t” Light sighs but is still smiling fondly.

  
Naomi just smiles softly when the door opens.

  
“Kids I’m so sorry I had to leave but I got a call from…” their mother stopped dhort as she came into the living home “oh hello there”

  
Naomi stood upright looking awkward again as she politely bowed “oh hello Miss Yagami I’m sorry for the intrusion I’m Naomi Misorai I…” she stops short clearly racking her brain for how to proceed.

  
“she’s a friend” Light says quickly “we’re going to be helping her out with a project”

  
Mum raises an eyebrow just slightly and Sayu gets the feeling she knows there’s more going on but instead she just smiles “Nice to meet you Naomi my ame is Sachiko Yagami”  
There’s an awkward moment before Naomi makes an excuse that she really should be going.

  
“I’ll walk you to the station” Light says quickly “it’s late after all” and pulls his coat on following Naomi out, Ryuk also following after Light send the Shinigami a look.  
“Bye Naomi” Sayu calls out waving exuberantly smiling and drawing another small smile in return.

  
When the door closes she’s met with her mother looking at her with a small smirk.

  
“So I take it you like her” her mother says lightly and Sayu feels herself flush.

  
She avoids eye contact for a moment before “holy shit Mum I think she may be the coolest person ever!” she gushes.

  
Mum just smiles at her as she continues “she’s a totally badass and she’s so pretty and I’m pretty sure she could kick like everyone’s ass and just holy shit!”

There’s a small laugh and a hand ruffles her hair “I guessed as much you certainly have a type dear”

  
She stares up wide eyed “How did you”

  
Her mother gives her a look “Sayu sweetheart you watched that entire female action hero film series about 5 times and I know it wasn’t for the plot”

  
Sayu groans in embarrassment and is suddenly so glad Ryuk and Light aren’t ever as they would never let her live it down.

 

* * *

 

The silence between Naomi and Light are noticeably less awkward this time though Naomi keeps looking back at Ryuk clearly still not used to him, to be fair it took Light and Sayu a while to as well.

There had been more than a few moments of getting very strange looks from strangers for talking to what must have looked to them as thin air.

  
“You didn’t need to walk me to the station you know” Naomi says glancing back at him.

  
Light smiles “trust me I know…I’m pretty sure you could kill me or anyone else it like a minute probably less” that made Naomi smile a bit more “I offered because I wanted to tell you that you shouldn’t feel bad about…”

  
He stopped as Naomi spun around “of course I should…I I lost it I was ready to” she swallowed and looked away with a haunted look.

  
“yes” Light admitted “but Naomi anyone would”

  
“you wouldn’t” she said sharply still looking away.

  
“And we’re a fluke a total exception hell we don’t even know for sure how" Light insisted “But Naomi you were under the thrall but…you pulled yourself back” Naomi slowly looked back up “you managed to fight against the tool of gods of death and won, you were affected but you’re not now, you fought it and you won” Light smiled “that’s…that’s amazing”

  
Naomi was staring at him with tears building at the corner of her eyes as she blinked them away.

  
“He’s not lying you know” Ryuk said hovering between them “I don’t know if humans normally can do that no one’s ever tried as far as I know humans who come into a contact with a death note use it…except the brats of course.

  
“Thank you” Naomi says softly smiling as she wipes the remaining tears away “I’ll see you tomorrow”

  
Light just nodded smiling “right see you then”

  
She only took a few steps before stopping looking back at him “I…I was originally going to yell at you two after you told me everything, I thought you should have told the police handed everything over…I thought you were being dumb kids but after that” she smiled softly and more freely than she had since it had happened “now I think you two are the only ones I trust to stop Kira”

  
Light didn’t even have time to react to that before Naomi had turned on her heel and walked away.

  
“Well looks like you really do have another teammate” Ryuk said amused, Light just rolled his eyes at him “guess things are really going your way now Lighto”

 

* * *

 

L stared intently at the video screen in front of him watching the death of the agent Ray Penabr again, trying to ignore Aizawa’s exclamations after he pointed out about the envelope.

Trying to ignore the distractions he stared back at the screen.

  
Penbar was reaching for something in the train?

  
The envelope?

  
No, it also appeared he was saying something but he couldn’t read his lips due to the camera angel.

  
This death stood out against the others, all other agents died in offices or hotel rooms this is the only death in an open and unsecure area.

  
It wasn’t much, but it was definitely more than the others.

  
Still the odds of Kira being in one of families Penbar had been investigating was around 4 to 5%...that’s more than the other’s.

  
It’s a starting place at least.

  
Penbar was assigned to the families of Deputy Kitamura and Chief Yagami.

  
He glances back at Yagami hmmm the man won’t be happy about that but needs must.

  
4% that’s all they have right now.

  
He’s not going to let Kira slip through the cracks, he will catch them.

 

* * *

 

Light rolled his eyes at Sayu’s gushing as the pair of them walked back from school; it had been like this for the past week and a half since they’d met Naomi.

The two of them had been meeting at her hotel nearly every night talking about the case planning or just listening to Naomi tell them about her time as an FBI agent.

  
It was amazing!

  
She’d worked on the BB murders, she’s worked with L!

  
L!!

  
Sayu was almost near the level of hero worship with her and Light…might not be too far behind.

  
“Do you think she’s going to stop anytime soon” Ryuk grumbled glaring down at Sayu.

  
Light swallowed the laughter building in his throat, yeah that was another fallout of meeting Naomi, Sayu’s utter adoration of the woman was making a certain Shinigami very jealous, and seemingly worried he was going to lose his spot as Syau’s favourite ‘person’. Light’s tried to tell him that’s ridiculous as Sayu adores him more than anything but whenever he tries it just results in Ryuk spitting on denials of having feelings getting flustered and at one point throwing an apple at Light…before picking it back up and eating it.

  
“What do you think?” Light responds with a smirk making Ryuk pout more.

  
What a truly fearsome and terrifying Shinigmai.

  
Opening the door Sayu spins in grinning as she calls out to mum glancing around “did she have anything on tonight?”

  
Light shrugged “I don’t think so” and turned to see Ryuk frozen head stuck through the floor as if he was trying to float up to Light’s room but something stopped him.  
He moved back down daring around the room sticking his head everywhere Light was about to say something when the Shinigami hissed "act natural”

  
At those words Light felt his stomach drop.

  
He suddenly had an idea what was happening.

  
“Sayu come on go put your bag away” Light called prompting her to stop looking at Ryuk and head upstairs.

  
They were barley at the top of the stairs when they felt Ryuk come up behind them “there are cameras” Sayu almost missed the last step Light barley catching her as he cursed internally.

  
Yeah that seems about right.

  
“Everywhere” the Shinigami continued “All over Light’s room I haven’t checks Sayu’s let…recording stuff to I think”

  
Light swallowed thickly mind reeling before a lightbulb went off “Sayu what time did you tell Nao..we would be there” he cut the rest of Naomi’s name off quickly she’d worked with L before and he didn’t doubt the deceive would put 2 and 2 together.

  
Sayu caught on quickly “oh she said to come over when we were free why do you think we should head off early?”

  
“yeah I wanted to check something with her” Light nodded “just give me a second to change” he walked into his room and was about to shrug off his school jacket before he froze.

 

 

Instantly he pulled it back on and walked out of the room fighting back a blush “on second thoughts never mind” and shepherding Sayu out.

 

To her credit Sayu waited a whole 5 minutes into the walk to Naomi’s before bringing it up “…did you only just realise that L would have seen you changing”

  
Light fought back a blush “…we don’t know it’s L” he said petulantly.

  
He felt the pair of unimpressed looks drilling into the back of his head.

  
Sayu sighed loudly “…well at least we now know you and L are perfect for each you really are both crazy paranoid”

  
Light sent her a glare but said nothing…trying to figure out how the hell he was going to survive cameras being everywhere without spontaneously combusting from embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

“Cameras and wiretaps” Naomi clarified as they all sat in her hotel room, Ryuk currently trying to eat his body weight in apples after realising that he wouldn’t be able to when they got home.

Naomi frowned thoughtfully before nodding “well that sounds like L...during the BB case he was” she paused before continuing “very intent on solving the case by any means possible”

  
“and no personal or social boundaries” Sayu asks making Naomi snort slightly before sobering.

  
“He wouldn’t be doing something this excessive unless” she gave them a serious look “you were a suspect”

  
There was a long silence.

  
“I mean why?” Sayu asked confused “why would we…be”

  
Naomi gave her a look before glancing back at Light “I don’t think you would be suspect Sayu”

  
Light felt everyone look at him.

  
“…well you’ve clearly made a first impression at least” Sayu says in faux cheer as Light groans and slides down in his chair.

  
“I can’t think of why you would be suspected but just act normal” she glanced at Ryuk who made an offended noise while shoving another apple in his mouth “ and don’t draw any undue suspicion they most likely won’t be planning on keeping the cameras in for a long period of time”

  
“no worries” Sayu said confidently.

  
“We can do that” Light nods in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 Ok…so in his defence what was he going to do it was obvious.

Sayu had been in front of the TV staring at Hideki Ryuuga with a confused expression as Mum and he finished setting the table.

  
“I’m just saying seriously at what point do you become so famous that you stop playing characters and just play yourself in every movie” she complained.

  
“You’re saying that like he ever actually played characters” Mum says jokingly and Light just shakes his head.

  
There’s a sudden noise on the TV and the group turns towards it Sayu frowns as she reads the message about more FBI agents being meet to Japan and…it’s so obviously a trap for Kira.

  
Just ridiculously obvious.

  
Light can’t quite help himself.

  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if Kira sees right through this”

  
As soon as he’s said that he realises exactly what he’s said.

  
He feels the looks Ryuk and Sayu sends him without even looking up.

 

* * *

 

“Congratulations” Naomi says the next day giving him a very flat look “you are now most definitely the prime suspect in the Kira investigation”

Light hits head on the table and releasing a pained groan.

  
This is not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up talks, meetings and a 'date'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camera incidents, To-Oh and Light's crush takes another step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 9 of this AU.

“in my defence” Light grumbles eyes still staring directly at the table and not the unimpressed and judgemental looks of the others in the room “that announcement was very clearly fake”

  
“No one’s denying that…is was an obvious ploy” Naomi admits “it’s your wording were judging”

  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if Kira sees right through this?” Ryuk echoes and Light drops his head into his hands with a pained noise.

  
“I know…I didn’t exactly think about that I just…didn’t want L to thinkIwasdumb” he trails off mumbling.

  
He can hear Sayu’s face palm.

  
“…you are a disaster” Naomi states bluntly with a drawn out sigh “though I do have to wonder exactly how you’re a suspect…I mean before this incident” Light let’s out another pained groan but Naomi doesn't pay it any mind “I’ve been thinking about it and if we can find out the mistake that lead them to suspecting Light then we can backtrack from there”

  
“And we should be able to find Kira!” Sayu exclaimed excitedly.

  
“Exactly and we should find them before the task force” she said seriously “then we can dispose of or contain the death note so there will be no risk of…” she stopped mid sentence and shifted uncomfortably.

  
“Awesome” Sayu said after a moment “so looks like you being ‘Kira’ working out for us” she joked.

Light sent a small glare up over at her.

  
Naomi folded her arms clearing her throat “The best thing we can do is try to figure out the taskforce’s original line of enquire and go from there…” she locked eyes with Light “and try NOT to attract anymore undue attention”

 

* * *

 

Acting normal around the camera’s was much harder than first anticipated for some more than others.

“Can I stay with Naomi!” Ryuk whined childishly leaning over the sofa, as he continued to bemoan his inability to eat apples.

  
Sayu rolled her eyes dramatically from her seat at the table, catching Light doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

  
Overly dramatic Shinigami.

  
Though his boredom was understandable he hadn’t really been able to interact with anything, so no apples or videogames unless they were at Naomi’s and it was starting to get to him.

  
“Are you both alright?” their mother asked glancing between them making the siblings start.

  
“Oh yeah Mom we’re fine” Sayu said maybe a beat to quickly.

  
“Yep we’re good” Light nodded in sync with her.

  
They felt their mother gaze on them for a long moment before she nodded herself and then “so Light…when are you going to tell us more about this crush of yours?” she asked calmly.

  
Sayu felt the chopsticks fall from her now slack hands and looked up to see her brother almost choking his face seemingly stuck between ghostly white and bright crimson.

  
“Wha!?” Light finally managed to croak out.

  
“I mean what’s he like?” Their mother continued seemingly unfazed “you’ve been pining for a while now and it would be nice to at least know a little more”

  
“I’venotwhat?pinningnoI’mnotthat’sno!” Light spluttered as his brain seemed to short circuit.

  
Sayu is a good person and she truly loves her brother, he is her best friend but….

  
Well she’s only human and she truly can’t help herself.

  
“Well…I’m pretty sure his name starts with an L” Sayu began but was cut off at Light’s shriek of “SAYU!!!” that was about three octaves higher than normal.

  
It’s only afterwards when Ryuk points out in pure amusement that “you do realise daddy dearest may be watching the cameras as well” that it hits her…oh fuuuccckkk.

 

* * *

 

“If he’s a dick in any way I will kill him” Sayu says the next day as soon as they’re out of the cameras radius.

“that is if your mother doesn’t get to him first” Ryuk adds still amused and he thinks that they don’t hear the “or me”

  
Light just groaned face still stained bright red as he tried to walk away from them.

  
“I mean at least you won’t get the girlfriend talk again” She added before realisation hit her and she couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up in her throat.

  
Probably looking very crazy but “oh this is perfect” she smirked widely “he can’t actually say anything…not without admitting to the cameras”

  
Light paused small grin creeping across his face “mum would totally murder him”

 

* * *

 

Light doesn’t know if he should be worried when his mum asks him “would you have some time this weekend I’d like to talk to you about something”

Honestly he’s still trying to not combust from embarrassment knowing that hey L’s heard about his crush, even if he might not know it’s on him and his dad now knows his sexual preferences something he wasn’t ever planning on telling the man…mostly because he’s pretty sure even if he’d dated or hell even married someone if his father was working a case he probably wouldn’t notice, unless it somehow affected his grades of course.

  
He’s just glad Mum decided that they take a walk and talk in one of the small café’s in the area, he really doesn’t want to be in the house anymore than he absolutely has to be.

  
“Sorry about before I didn’t mean to upset you” Mum says as they sit in the small café.

  
“Oh no it’s fine I just…” he trails off not sure what to say, because he’s not sure what to say.

  
“Of course” she reassures with a smile “Just tell me something before the wedding all right” she teases and Light lets out a pained groan “ok ok that’s it I promise”

  
The silence that falls between them is comfortable, much more than it as at home at the moment and he’s pretty sure mum’s picked up on it even if she doesn’t now why.

  
“So…your applying for To-Oh right?” mum asks and Light feels himself still just slightly.

  
“Yeah of course” he says after a moment because that’s the best University it’s where he’s expected to go, it’s not like it was ever a question…was it? He looks up and sees the strange expression on his mum’s face as she reaches into her purse.

  
She lays out a large pile of broachers in front of him.

  
University broachers.

  
He stares at them for a long moment, at the clearly not Japanese writing he only manages to look at them.

  
Oxford

  
Cambridge

  
New York

  
He slowly looks back up and his mothers smiling.

  
“Light…you do know whatever you want to do I will support you whatever” she said reaching out and touching his hand “and I know you…I know you well” she shook her head “well working as a normal police officer even for the ICPO…I feel like you would be so bored…You should be able to do what you want”

  
He didn’t realise his eyes were tearing up until his vision started to blur and he quickly rubbed his hands across his face “thanks mom” he said throat tight and squeezed her hand back staring down at the brochures but…

  
Right…he couldn’t.

  
“I…” he stopped not sure for a moment before steeling himself “I…still…I can’t not yet” he amended quickly “there’s something I have to…take care of first”

  
He couldn’t leave Japan, not while Kira was still lose.

  
Not while…

  
He had to stop Kira.

  
His mother kept her eyes locked on his “are you sure Light?”

  
It took him a moment to nod but when he did it was confident, he had to stop Kira first.

  
“All right then” she smiled back “besides you have your whole life ahead of you, whatever choices you make just know I’m in your corner”

  
Light smiles wider she was right, he could do whatever he wanted….

  
Provided he doesn’t accidently get himself arrested for being Kira.

 

* * *

 

It’s a few weeks later that they return from Naomi’s when Ryuk flies past them and grabs an apple, the siblings crying out eyes wide as they move to stop him.

The shinigmai just grins at them “just checked they’re all gone” he says as he shoves the apple in his mouth grabbing the other apples up in his arms.

  
Sayu’s the first to recover from that revelation “that’s good right?”

  
Light nods hesitantly…he’s not to sure anymore.

  
He doesn't know what L’s next move will be now.

  
Maybe he’s not even a suspect anymore…he really hopes he’s not.

 

* * *

 

The To-Oh entrance exams arrive with little fanfare, Light heads off alone Ryuk deciding to spend the day with Naomi and Sayu, who will be researching Kira…Light is pretty sure they’re trying to hack into the polices computer system or track down where the taskforce are meeting through not very legal means at all...but then again they don’t really have any other options at this point.

  
Ryuk had said if he had to sit in another exam room for a few hours he would either die of boredom or make someone else…so yeah no Shinigami tagalong.

  
After the test begins Light is kind of regretful that he didn’t insist more because…well this test is going to make him die of boredom…it’s so easy it’s just embarrassing.

  
At least if Ryuk was here he’d be able to listen to the Shinigami and have something to take his mind off this utter tedium.

  
Signing again Light resigns himself to the hell that is the next hour or so when.

  
“you there student number 162 sit properly in your chair”

  
Light blinks slightly startled he hadn’t really noticed the teacher walk past him, he feels his curiosity get the best of him and he turns his head slightly.

  
He see’s a man with messy black hair a white shirt and jeans sitting yeah pretty weirdly in his chair Light realises he’s staring but before he can turn away the man looks up locking their eyes.

  
For a second everything just seems to still.

  
Light quickly snaps his head back towards as the paper as he hears the teacher walk past him clearing his throat.

  
He stares down at the paper and tries to ignore how his cheeks feel very hot.

  
Was…was it just him or was that guy kind of really cute?

  
Light is suddenly VERY VERY glad Ryuk isn’t here because if he, Sayu and Naomi found out about his he would never hear the end of it.

 

He spends the rest of the exam staring into space and trying to ignore how he feels like someone’s staring into the back of his skull.

 

* * *

 

It’s not really a surprise when he’s told he’s got the highest score on the exam, though Light kind of wishes he hadn’t when they tell him he has to read a speech at the entrance ceremony…he really wishes he’d known that beforehand.

  
He groans as he hangs up the phone because no apparently he has to give the speech it’s non-negotiable.

  
Sayu giggles from behind him and holds out her phone it’s on the group chat Naomi managed to set up for them “Naomi figured out what you could do with the speech”

  
Light accepts the phone and reads the text a matching smile on his own face “…do you think anyone would realise?”

  
“Even if they do who cares” Sayu says shrugging “they said you had to do a speech they never said it had to be good”

  
Light laughs at that “yeah…and she’s right it would make a fun drinking game”

He receives a mock gasp from Sayu “ Oh Light not even at University a day and already drinking oh how could you!” she says in a melodramatic tone.

  
Light just knocks Sayu’s shoulder with his own grinning back at her.

  
“Did they say you didn’t have to do the speech” Mum askes as she see’s his grin, eyebrow raising when he shakes his head wordless he hands the phone, the pair watch as their mother bites lip to keep in the laughter “ well I think that would very…inspirational” she says and Light smothers a snort “oh by the way we have three tickets for the ceremony right?”

  
“Yeah why?” Light asks.

  
“Ask Naomi if she wants to come” their mum says smiling, she’d met Naomi a couple of times out with Sayu and Light, she’d invited her to the house but Naomi had managed to suggest alternatives…they know she’s still not completely comfortable with the idea of being even that close to a death note not yet at least.

  
Sayu and Light glance at each other “…what about dad?” Light asks cringing slightly, they hadn’t actually seen dad since before the camera’s…though that is par for the course.

  
Their mother just gives him a look.

  
“yeah fair point” Light says after a moment.

  
Sayu grins widely already texting Naomi.

 

* * *

 

The entrances ceremony…is long, so very, very, VERY long.

  
Light glances over his shoulder and see’s the others towards the back, at least they are very easy to see due Ryuk hovering around them.

  
When they finally call him up, Light swallows down his anxiety, stands up and begins walking to the stage.

  
“And freshman reprehensive Hideki Ryuuga”

  
Light pauses as he reaches the top of the steps ignoring the loud mummers coming from the crowd he looks back and quickly snaps hid head away desperately trying to calm his nerves.

  
Oh no cute guy from before!

  
Fuck!

  
Ryuk, Sayu, Naomi and mum are all going to see him a blushing mess they’re all going to know damn it.

  
Light takes his place at the podium, maybe if he’s lucky the ground will swallow him whole before the four of them can start teasing him.

  
He tries not to look at the guy and instead focuses on his speech hoping he can get through it with a straight face.

 

* * *

 

“Hideki Ryuga?” Naomi repeats leaning forward with a raised eyebrow

“Wow” Sayu comments smirking “I know people say they look different on camera but that’s pretty extreme”

  
Ryuk and the others snort at that, “Oh here comes Light’s speech” Mum says “Did either of you read it”

  
“I only caught a glimpse” Naomi says holding back a smirk “I still can’t believe he’s doing it”

  
It turns out only the bare minimum amount of people seemed to realise judging by the amount of people with realisation on their faces and muffled laughter.

  
After all not many people in Japan would be to familiar with American graduation speeches and all the clichés used in them so a speech comprised solely of those clichés would only be noticed by a few people, all of whom seemed to be biting their knuckles to restrained laughter as realisation sunk in.

  
Naomi and Sayu being two of them, made even harder by the outright laughing Shinigami behind them.

  
“I think that was every ridiculous cliché speech line ever” Naomi managed as Light finished “I honestly can’t believe he got through that with a straight face”

  
Sayu nods but then narrows her eyes as she watches her brother his eyes flickering to the other speaker and…oh.

  
HOLY SHIT!

  
Sayu muffles her cry with a hand catching Naomi, Ryuk and her mum’s attention “Look at Light” she whispers quietly and watches realisation wash over their faces.

  
“ohhh” Naomi nods raising an eyebrow “I didn’t know Light had a celebrity crush” she adds teasingly and Sayu makes a mental note to tease Light with that exact line later.

  
Their mum makes a sound turning to the others “Is that Light’s crush you’ve been mentioning?”

  
Sayu’s about to explain that no it’s not when Ryuk makes a strange noise and she cuts herself off.

  
“Ummmm” the Shinigami stares down wide eyed “how…how common a first name is L?”

  
Sayu and Naomi stare blankly at the Shinigami for a long moment before their jaws drop.

  
“WHAT?!”

 

* * *

 

Light is trying very hard to not look at the cute guy, so very hard but can’t help it he glances over and blinks in confusion as he notices the blank paper he’s holding…did he memorise that entire boring speech or is he just making it up on the fly…that is actually a really good idea.

The applause rings out around them as the cute guy finishes his speech. Through Light hears loud familiar cries of “WHAT?!” somewhere far back and a sudden wave of shushing.

  
He looks back quickly to see his mum confused; while the others all look shocked…did he miss something?.

  
“Light Yagami” the voice behind him is a shock and Light is very proud that he doesn't jump it takes a moment to realise that it’s the cute guy.

  
Oh fuck…oh no…what does he do?

  
Luckily cute guy doesn’t wait for him to respond and keeps talking.

  
“your father is chief Soichiro Yagami, of the NPA. Your respect for your father is matched only by your strong sense of justice”

  
Light glances back at that…um this is weird, also he feels like he should correct that last bit but cute gut just continues as they sit back down this time next to each other “your planning on joining the police agency when you graduate” Again Light feels like correcting the guy but is just confused he doesn’t…this doesn’t seem normal? Then again he’s not sure.

  
“Um Light” he hears Ryuk approaching him but can’t look away from cute guy even though that tone Ryuk’s using is off.

  
“your also taking an interest in the Kira case” Light stills a little at that “I’m impressed by your sense of justice” the other continues and Light can feel a blush starting on his cheeks again at that comment.

  
“If you promise not to tell anyone I important information about the Kira case I’d like to share with you”

  
Light continues to stare at the man…he has no idea what’s going on right now.

  
“Light-o” he hears Ryuk say even closer now.

  
“I…I promise not to tell anyone” Light says before he’s even really processed what’s going on he’s a little overwhelmed, to say the very least.

 

“I want to tell you I’m L” the man says and

 

What?

  
Light turns even more towards the man eyes widening and mouth falling open.

  
He hears Ryuk groan slightly now from right next to him “…yeah that’s what…that’s what I was going to tell you”

  
Light just stared unblinking wait that meant this was really truly L…Cute guy was L.

 

Oh

 

Light’s mouth worked soundlessly for a few moments as he brain went into overdrive and his face felt like it was on fire.

 

OH

 

He was screwed.

 

* * *

 

“Is he ok?” Sayu whispered to Naomi who was leaning round in her seat trying to look at Light.

  
“He…looks like he’s about to faint… and he’s doing an impression of a fish”

  
“Fuck” Sayu groaned, this can only end badly.

 

* * *

 

“Your L?” Light repeated finally “I…you” he spluttered,

  
“Pull it together Light-o!” Ryuk hissed “this cannot be good for the whole he thinks your Kira thing” the Shinigami recommended him and Light snapped his mouth closed  
Right yes that was still a thing.

  
That was probably why L was meeting him.

  
Light forced himself to act calm, as he could in the circumstances of oh meeting L and him being way to cute to be fair and just.

  
“Light!” Ryuk hissed again and Light forced himself to take a deep breath.

  
“If you are who you say you are” Light finally forced out “then you have nothing but my respect and admiration and” he cut himself off quickly and looked away trying.

  
“Thank you “ L said. 

 

L!

  
L was speaking to him!

  
“the reason I revealed myself to you is because I believe you may be have some use to us on the Kira investigation”

  
Light could feel himself blush even harder at that “tha thank you” he managed to stutter out.

  
He felt Ryuk standing over him glaring down at the detective next him.

  
Light glanced back at L who was watching the stage again clearly the conversation was now over Light looked back at the floor as his mind was still screaming and freaking out over the face he was sitting next to L! he had spoken to L! L was not only super smart but cute and just.

  
He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through the rest of the ceremony without dying in embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

The ceremony ending was a relief but Light kept glancing towards L unable to stop himself.

  
“see you on campus some time” L said as he got into the car.

  
“Of course I look forward to it” Light says smiling “see you”

  
He watched the car drive off only to turn to see Sayu and Naomi rounding the corner they had clearly been hiding behind.

  
“What.the.fuck?” Sayu said what all of them were thinking.

 

* * *

 

Their mum had already arranged the 4 of them to eat out after, as soon as their mum left to go to the bathroom the rest of them huddled in closer eyes wide “Ok first thing”

Sayu said “who the fuck actually names their kid L?”

  
“That’s really what your focusing on here?” Light hissed.

  
“It’s a fair question!” she snapped back “Also who the actual fuck would use their own name as a code name? even if it is L?”

  
“both of you focus” Naomi said sharply “this is…this is big I don’t think L’s ever…revealed himself before…the taskforce is one thing but a suspect” she looked at Light .

“something big is going to happen you need to stay on guard...all of us do”

  
“you ok Lighto?” Ryuk asked looking over his shoulder.

  
“still processing you know just a it’s just a lot!” Light muttered putting his head in his hands “…why is L so cute” he grumbled.

  
“That’s what you’re focusing on?!” Sayu hissed at him.

  
Naomi put a hand on Sayu’s shoulder calmingly “Light…you need to be careful don’t take any unnecessary risks”

  
Light nodded “of course I kn” he was cut off by his phone vibrating he picked it up opening it and his face heating up again.

  
“…light!” Naomi said warningly.

  
Ryuk leaned over his shoulder “Light-o don’t you dare!”

  
Light blinked up smiling widely “…I think L just asked me on a date”

  
“Light” Naomi sighed “I don’t think it’s a date…I think it’s…”

  
“Interrogation with coffee” Sayu added in unimpressed look clearly on her face.

  
“yes exactly” Naomi nodded.

  
“…I mean tennis not coffee” Light corrected quietly.

  
“What?” Sayu stared at him blankly “I’m sorry L asked you to paly tennis?” she said disbelievingly.

  
Ligth nodded unable to stop smiling.

  
“Light” Naomi began but he cut her off.

  
“…I mean not going would be more suspicious right?” he said quickly “and we need access to the taskforce to find out why the suspect me sooo isn’t this easier?” he stared between all them eyes wide and clutching his phone proactively to his chest.

  
The others looked between themselves before they all sighed in defeat.

  
“we’ll need to go over things first” Naomi conceded and watched as Light’s entire face brightened “It’s … still not a date Light remember that”

  
He just stared at her blankly holding his phone tightly.

  
“…your still counting it as a date aren’t you” Naomi said putting her head in her hands.

  
Sayu followed suite “he is so going to get arrested”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The DATE and second kira enters the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge apologises to everyone for the delay, chapter should now be uploaded every 2 weeks though some may be a bit shorter, due to schedule changes.
> 
> This chapter also won't cover second Kira due to changes from the initial plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'date', episode 10.1 in this AU.

**THE DEATH GOD INVESTIGATION SQUAD GROUP CHAT**

  
_**Sayu:** Don’t get arrested!_

 

Light couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the group name, quickly locking his phone and placing it into his bag as he scanned to tennis court again.

  
“Looks like you may be getting stood up Lighto” Ryuk said from over his shoulder.

  
He shoots the Shinigami a glare, because of course Ryuk had to follow him today, though he’s pretty sure Ryuk’s presence is the only reason Sayu and Naomi are not trying to spy in on him.

  
“Hello Light” the sudden voice makes Light spin around smiling widely.

  
“LRyuuga!” he corrects quickly “Hi there” he grins widely and can hear Ryuk’s pained groan from behind him but ignores it.

  
L just nods in acknowledgement as he picks up his racket, a silence falling over them before.

  
“um…so I’m surprised you asked me out to play tennis I mean” he says an edge to quickly and he feels the look Ryuk is sending him without looking back at the Shinigami “I’ve played before…have you?”

“yes at one time I was actually the British jr champion” L answers calmly, Light smiles about to ask another question as L continues “I lived in England for about 5 years when I was younger but save your breath, nothing in that story would reveal L’s true identity I promise you”

  
Light pauses; oh right the whole Kira suspect thing…right.

  
He tries not to let his shoulders sag and make his disappoint to clear, that would probably look like he was disappointed in not finding L’s name.

  
“So” L begins and Light is pulled out of his musings “how many sets?”

 

* * *

 

Light can feel his lungs burning and adrenalin pulsing, he hasn’t played Tennis probably in a while, occasionally just playing against Sayu whose never really been that interested in it. So this playing against L like this someone on equally footing is so much fun.

He doesn’t even realise they’d attached a crowd until he scores the final point.

  
He glances around in shock for a moment, feeling rather embarrassed before he focuses back on L running up to the net and extending his hand smiling as he tries to gather is breath “That was a great game”

  
L blinks at him for a moment before accepting his hand “yes just as expected”

  
Light smiles brightly at that as he nods and moves to go get his bag back and get changed…it’s only when he’s halfway to the changing rooms it hits him that the comment probably wasn’t a compliment but.

  
FUCK!

  
THE TENNIS MATCH WAS A METAPHOR!

* * *

 

 

**SHINIGAMI MYSTERIES INC GROUP CHAT**

  
_**Light:** HELP!!!!_

  
_**Light** : I FUCKED UP_

  
_**Sayu:** Are you arrested?_

  
_**Naomi:** What happened?_

  
_**Sayu:** What jail do we have to bust you out of?_

  
_**Light:** TENNIS WAS A METAPHOR_

  
_**Sayu:**_

****  
_**Sayu:**?_

  
_**Naomi:** What do you mean?_

  
_**Light** :it was a metaphor_

  
_**Light:** or test_

  
_**Light:** or something_

  
_**Sayu:** ????_

  
_**Light:** I mean I think it was a test for being competitive and wanting to win_

  
_**Light:** I think_

  
_**Light:** And I won_

  
_**Light:** So L definitely thinks I’m Kira now_

  
_**Sayu:** …because you won a tennis match?_

  
_**Naomi:** I see_

  
_**Light:** WHAT DO I DO?_

  
_**Sayu:**???????????_

  
_**Sayu:** Hold up_

  
_**Sayu:** How is Tennis a test for something like that?_

  
_**Naomi:** I believe L must have used to prove Light doesn’t like to lose, as Kira doesn’t_

  
_**Sayu:** So you mean like everyone who plays a sport?_

  
_**Sayu:** Or any sort of competitive game against another person??_

 

_**Naomi:** It’s not a standard test by any means but this is L_

  
_**Naomi:** So yeah_

  
_**Light:** CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO WHAT DO I DO?_

  
_**Naomi:** Ok Light I think it’s safest if you just treat everything L suggests as a test and try not to be guilty_

  
_**Sayu:** Also don’t play tennis apparently?_

  
_**Sayu:** Because Tennis=Kira???_

  
_**Light:** Sayu please stop_

  
_**Sayu:** HOW IS THIS GUY THE WORLDS BEST DETECTIVE?_

 

* * *

 

 

Light took a deep breath as he slid his phone back into bag, ignoring Ryuk’s amused laughter over the conversation.

  
Instead walking out instantly seeing L leaning against the wall ‘ok so just don’t do anything suspicious’ Light reminded himself as he waved in greeting.

  
Now Light knows the smartest thing to do would be to find an excuse and leave, after all L only asked him to play tennis but…

  
“So do you want to go get a drink or something?” Light’s only realises what he’s saying after he’s started and quickly looks away blushing because that was anything but smooth.

  
“you humoured be with a tennis match so the least I can do is answer some of your question” L says in the same clam tone he seems to always use and Light wants to protest he doesn’t want to ask questions, ok maybe he wants to ask some but none of one’s L’s expecting, such as ‘is this a date?’ ‘Can this please be a date?’ ‘How are you so cute?’ ‘willyoumarryme?’.

  
L stops suddenly and slowly turns to Light eyes locking and Light feels his cheeks explode in colour “But before this conversation goes any further there’s something I must tell you” for a short moment Light’s head is flooded with dramatic confession scenes from the Romanic films his mother sometimes watches.

  
All of those thoughts are thrown out of the proverbial window as L continues talking “I suspect you Light Yagami are in fact Kira” even though Light knew that it still felt like a sucker punch as any friendly pretence seemed to be dropped all at once, L keeps their eyes locked as he finishes “If you want to ask me something then please go ahead”  
Light just stars back at L numbly.

  
Suddenly realising he doesn’t actually know how to respond, after all denial will just make him look guilty right? After all Kira would deny it? But wouldn’t someone whose innocent? Oh no he should be acting more surprised, is he reacting normally? He see’s L eyebrow shift upwards and panic settles in as he realises he’s just been staring at L with some random expression on his for a solid minute he can even see Ryuk’s worried expression out of the corner of his eye, FUCK the longer he doesn’t respond the worse this is getting but what is the least suspicious way to respond? L’s expression starts to shift slightly and Light feels a rush of panic because FUCK IT just say anything do anything this can’t get any worse.

  
Light opens his mouth and says

 

 

“oh…cool”

 

 

He not only hears Ryuk’s face palm but he’s pretty sure he his brain doing the same.

 

L’s expression shifts to blank confusion.

  
And Light suddenly prays for the ground to just swallow him whole.

 

* * *

 

Honestly Light doesn’t know how they got to the café, he’s pretty sure he’s already managed to repress the aftermath of his latest fuck up.

‘COOL! WHO SAYS THAT IN RESPONSE TO BEING ACCUSED OF BEING KIRA? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM’

  
He feels Ryuk’s look burning into the back of his head and is so glad L’s still here because he knows the Shinigami is dying to start taunting him about this but is holding back at least while L’s here.

  
Even though, right now being in L’s presence is making him burn in a horrible combination of both humiliation and embarrassment.

  
The detective hasn’t said anything but instead keeps staring at Light with an expression that’s slightly different from his previous blank expression, but Light can’t actually read it because looking at L’s face right now is just too much.

  
He can only offer a weak smile to the waitress as she drops off their drinks and sheepishly glance up at L who is still staring at him.

  
Kira could probably kill him right now and Light may actually thank them.

  
“when I say I suspect you “ L begins and oh god no please don’t say they’re going to talk about what just happened “it’s only a 1% possibility…” he trails off slightly and Light has an idea why, it was probably only 1% until Light committed verbal suicide right in front of him “that aside” L continues as if just dismissing everything that just happened and Light slowly looks back up “I can tell you when I can verify you aren’t kira and can verify your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are I’d like nothing more than to have you work with me on this investigation”

  
Light stares wide eyed at the detective…L wants to work with me? He can feel the smile tugging at the corner of his lips and whispers “really?” L stares at him for a long moment before nodding studying Light carefully.

  
He wants to scream this is AMAZING L wants to work with him! L worlds greatest detective! L!

  
“Lighto!” the sharp hiss near his ear knocks those happy thoughts away, ohhh right Kira suspect…L’s only offering because…yeah.

  
He has to fight to keep disappointment off his face “that would be really great” he says as he really can’t think of what else to say.

  
Another wave of silence overtakes them.

  
“What questions did you want to ask me?” L suddenly asks.

  
Ligth blinks owlishly “oh…I mean it’s nothing I” he looks away “I mean anything I want to ask can wait till you…you know don’t think I’m Kira”

  
L stares back at him again titling his head, and Light has no idea if that was the right response but asking questions to the detective whose just said they suspect you is not a very not guilty look.

  
Eventually L just nods “you’re under no obligation to do this but you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?”

  
Light nods “um ok that sounds like fun” well it would if not for the whole ‘testing to see if your Kira thing’.

  
L pulls out three pictures with familiar notes, Light stress down at them as the detective keeps talking “Alright we can begin by taking a look at these, photographs of three notes written by prison inmates under Kira’s control prior to their deaths none of this information has been made public you can take as long as you want to look them over please let me know what you think”

  
Staring at the pictures Light suddenly realises this was a mistake.

  
Because he can’t figure out what the most not suspicious thing to do is!

  
Getting the message right first time would be suspicious but also NOT getting it right would look suspicious, like he was purposefully not trying to look suspicious.

  
He could go off the print numbers but that answer was clearly not correct.

  
So he could get it correct and say he based it off the print numbers but rearranged it to make sense? That had clear logic and made sense, right?

  
“So I think these notes contain a message to you” he shifted them on the table explaining his reasoning “L do you know Love apples Gods of death, that doesn’t sound right so I don’t think that’s the way Kira would have intended you to read it” he finished looking up smiling and L’s expression had changed again.

 

“That’s incorrect”

 

  
Light stares at him expression dropping and both he and Ryuk chorus “what?” at the same time.

“You see there were actually 4 photographs"

 

‘huh?’

 

“If you add this one it reads L do you know Gods of death who love apples have red hands”

 

‘ A fake note? What why would L…oh….oh SHIT!’

 

Trying to swallow down the raising panic because he sees where this is going and oh he just messed up “But I only had 3 photographs so wasn’t my initial deduction”

 

He’s cut off my L “No you weren’t right the truth is there were 4 of them if you’d figured that out it would have been perfect even though you knew the message was incomplete you decided there was only 3 notes you never even considered there might be a forth”

 

Light just sits there eyes wide as internally he just screams. HE FUCKED UP, HE FUCKED UP SO BAD! He was trying hard to not seem like Kira that he stumbled into a trap for Kira pretending they weren’t Kira.

 

L stares back at him as he asks “What do you think of that?”

 

Light can’t respond his brain is screaming through he thinks Ryuk hissing something a t L as the Shinigami glares down at the detective with malice in his eyes.

 

He’s saved by answering as L’s phone starts ringing shortly joined by his own.

 

The screaming in his head quickly turns to silence as he hears his mother’s voice on the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry to everyone for the delay, next chapter should be out between the 2nd and 4th of September.
> 
> (Also the whole cool thing was inspired by Nightvale)
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will have L POV and Naomi's theories for the how the thrall works.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter on time!
> 
> Part 2 of episode 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospital, L is confused and Naomi theories.

L is not sure what to think of Light Yagami, he seems almost a walking contradiction.

He is most definitely the prime suspect; the evidence clearly supports this, him being investigated by Ray Pember, his reactions to the cameras as well as his intelligence, his fits the profile of Kira and has reacted in the ways L suspected Kira would.

But, then some of his reactions just…don’t make sense.

His reactions since L has revealed himself have been…unusually, to say the least.

Light had seemed completely shocked and …excited when L had revealed his identity, L would have suspected Kira to show maybe some shock but not at the level Light showed, he’d also been very…enthusiastic at the prospect of spending more time together, although L new Kira would of course want to spend time in order to manipulate him and try to find out his name this seemed different almost as if he was genuinely happy to spend time with him…if this was a mind game Kira was certainly keeping L guessing.

Also there was Light’s reaction to his accusation…L has no idea what to make of that response, he expected denial, misdirection or anger at the accusation not…whatever that was, Light had seemed just as shocked at his response and showed clear embarrassment afterwards.

L might believe that perhaps Light suffers from social issues but that contradicts the findings from the cameras, both Light and his sister appear to have active social lives not staying at home much, though that could have been a tactic to avoid the cameras if they knew of their presence…which L hasn’t ruled out yet though the how still alludes him.

Light’s reaction to being told he wanted him to help on the investigation also seemed genuine, thought that could because Kira has been told he may have access to the task force but…it just doesn’t fit the profile L has of Kira.

Except Light did respond exactly as he predicted Kira would with the photos showing insider knowledge in his deduction and his reaction to being called on this just seemed to make it more obvious…but almost too obvious.

L has no idea what to think of Light Yagami.

He glances over at Light who just cautiously walked into his father’s hospital room, apparently the two of them had arrived before the rest of Light’s family as Souichirou had been at taskforce headquarters when the heart attack occurred, come to think of it L is positive that the man had not actually left headquarters for quite some time.

It suddenly occurs to him that he did not see Mr Yagami at the To-Oh entrance ceremony; he files that information away for later for now focusing on the issue at hand.  
“so it was just stress” Light asks as he lets out a relived sigh.

“Yes” Mr Yagami says as he glances at Light, the 2 of them seem rather awkward, L feels himself frown come to think of it as detective Yagami was not at home while the cameras were in place he has not seen his dynamic with his son, again he files the information away and instead decides to break the silence.

  
“It must have added to your stress knowing Light was a suspect”

  
He can feel Light look at him but doesn’t comment, strange, thought perhaps he suspected that already knowing his father was working with the taskforce.  
“so Ryuuzaki now that you’ve had the chance to talk to my son is he cleared as a suspect?” Mr Yagami asks leaning forward.

  
Before L can answer the door opens to reveal a woman, ah he recognises her as Mrs Yagami.

  
The woman’s eyes lock on her husband an her shoulders sag in relief as she sees him.

  
“Sachiko” Mr Yagami begins but is cut off.

  
“How many times do I have to tell you to slow down” Mrs Yagami says as she walks up to the bed arms folded and looking a mixture of relieved and angry and also completely ignoring himself and Light.

  
He notices Light take a quick step back moving away from his mother hands up in a motion of surrender.

  
“Sachi”

  
“I told you before not to push yourself to hard and what do you do?”

  
“I wa”

  
“you basically move into the office and work yourself into a heart attack”

  
“I mea”

  
“Am I wrong?”

  
Mr Yagami opens his mouth soundlessly before closing it, sheepishly breaking eye contact with his wife looking down at the bedding.

  
Mrs Yagami gives a long suffering sigh before turning to Light her expression instantly softening as she moves forward brushing some hair out of his face, almost an unspoken conversation going on between them with small changes in their facial expressions that he can't decipher,  L feels almost as if he’s intruding shifting from foot to foot, he saw how close the Yagami siblings and their mother were and it’s…strange for L to watch that type of relationship.

  
“Sayu’s out in the waiting room” Mrs Yagami says and L realises he’s not sure if Light had asked a question or not, Light nods and Mrs Yagami finally glances over as if just noticing him.

  
“Oh hello” she says with a smile before recognition lights up her eyes “ your Hideki Ryuuga right? I remember you from the ceremony” L watched as she glanced between Light and himself a few times her smile changing slightly and her eyes gaining an odd gleam as she let out a faint “oh”

  
Light lets out a strangely strangled noise and L feels 2 hands pushing into his back as Light begins to push him out of the room before he can protest he hears “OKMOMSEEYOULATERGOINGTOSEESAYUNOWBYEDADHOPEYOUFEELBETTERSOON” as he’s pushed out of the room.

  
He…he feels like he’s missing something here.

 

He feel hates feeling as if he’s missing something.

  
When they’re a little way from the room Light stops pushing him mumbling out a quick “sorry about that”

  
A part of L wants to ask what that was…but showing that he doesn’t know something to his Kira suspect feels like a weakness, could Light be trying to confuse him and throw him off balance on purpose it that his plan.

  
“Don’t worry about it” he says calmly and glances into the waiting room, he locks eyes with the younger Yagami sibling whose watching him intently.

  
He decides it’s most likely time for him to leave excusing himself he walks out the door feeling the younger Yagami sibling’s gaze still remaining on him.

  
“Ryuuga” he stops mid-step towards the car and glances back at Light whose mouth is moving as if not knowing what to say despite being the one who called out to him, it takes him a moment before his face changes into a small smile “I…Today…I mean today before all this was fun thank you”

  
L blinks.

 

  
…What?

 

  
“Maybe…we could do this again sometime?” Light asks eyes bright and L again is not sure what…he should say, he honestly doesn’t know what’s going on what Light’s angel is…what is he hoping to achieve?

  
“um anyway see you round and thank you again” Light says an edge to quickly to be nonchalant turning on his heel and moving back into the hospital, not before glancing back over his holder and offering L a small wave.

  
L just stares after him for a minute, before getting into his car he looks up at Watari who is staring at him with a strange expression, when he raises an eyebrow the other turns around with a small chuckle and starts driving.

  
He just frowns and looks out the window mind reeling.

  
He defiantly feels like he’s missing something important.

  
But he has no idea what that is.

 

* * *

 

 

Light slumps down in a hospital chair and drags his hands down his face with a groan.

  
Chances are if L wants to see him again it’s going to be to throw him in a cell,  damn it why is he so stupid? why did he do that? In fact why did he do most of what he did today? Why can’t he just people normally? Can he seriously not have just 1 conversation with the detective where he doesn’t either look like an idiot or a serial killer? Just 1 is that too much to ask?!

  
He feels Sayu’s eyes boring into him and ignores it for as long as he can before the presence moves closer moving his hands down he turns eyes locking with Sayu who has moved next to him.

  
“Ok so…Tennis? Really?”

 

* * *

 

 

Taking a deep breath Naomi wonders exactly how she got here.

  
Naomi arrives at the hospital shortly after L leaves, and she’s very glad that she didn’t run into him because that would raise far to many questions.

  
She sees the kids as soon as she walks in and is quickly assured it’s not Kira.

  
Honestly, she’s relived because now she can stop her anxiety filled thoughts of Kira figuring out they’re investigating them, that there’s another death note that Kira’s been getting closer this entire time…although she’s incredibly surprised about the coincidence…because really what are the odds?

  
Sachiko walks into the waiting room soon after, luckily not looking worried or anxious like the poor woman had sounded on the phone.

  
“I’m going to stay here for the night just to make sure…or at least try to make sure your father doesn’t do anything to stupid” she tells the kids before turning to Naomi “do you think you could watch them for a bit”

  
Naomi had felt her heart sink and wanted to protest but she hadn’t.

  
And now she’s looking up at the Yagami front door…she hasn’t actually been back to the house since...the incident.

  
“you don’t have to come in if you don’t want” Sayu says as they stand outside the door.

  
Naomi takes a breath and grabs the handle “no…we have things we need to talk about also…I have some theories and I think we should talk about them”

  
“Theories about Kira?” Light asks.

 

“No” Naomi says and opens the door, the sound of her heart beating in her ears “the thrall”

 

* * *

 

 

All of them are sitting in the living room, and the silence surrounding them is broken when Sayu finally speaks

.  
“Cool?” she says in an incredulous tone that makes light just push his face further into the pillow he’s holding

  
“He said he suspected you were Kira and you said…cool?” Sayu repeats.

  
“Yeah he did” Ryuk says with a chuckle as Light lets out a strangled denial muffled by the pillow.

  
Naomi just groans into her hands “Light”

“I know” he groaned out still slightly muffled “I know just please can we stop talking about it…and never talk about it ever again please!”

  
“Cool?!” Sayu repeats “Light…what the fuck?”

  
“I don’t know I panicked" came the even more muffled pained groan.

  
“I’ll say” Ryuk laughed shaking his head “it was painful to watch”

  
“Ok you panicked…but why did you” Sayu begins again.

  
“THIS IS NOT NEVER TALKING ABOUT IT AGAIN” he cried out face flushed and looking ready to die of embarrassment.

  
“Ok let’s all just calm down” Naomi said pinching her brow and talking a deep breath.

  
“Yeah let’s stay cool” Ryuk added with a chuckle, quietening slightly at Naomi’s disapproving glower.

  
“Alright so that happened…did anything else happen while you were with L?” she asked, Light was silent for a moment and Naomi frowned at him “Light?” the boy just kept looking down “Light what happened?”

  
“…I over thought it too much” he seemed to cringe at the memory “ I tried so hard not to look like Kira that I feel into a trap and looked just like Kira”

  
“…What did you beat L at Uno?” Sayu asked.

  
Naomi ignored her and leaned forward looking at Ryuk and Light “tell us everything”

 

* * *

 

 

“well….shit” Naomi grumbled as the explanation finished.

  
“How did you not get arrested?” Sayu asked Light who was doubled over with his head in his hands.

  
“I don’t know” Light responded clearly waiting in anticipation for the ground to swallow him whole.

  
“I’m guessing cause of daddy dearest heart attack” Ryuk said as tossed an apple up in the air.

  
Light let out another strangled noise “what’s wrong with me?”

  
“Do you want the long or short version” Sayu jokingly asked before almost falling out of chair dodging the pillow thrown at her head.

  
“I think next time…it’s best if we stay in contact with you when you’re with L” Naomi said firmly Light looked like he was about to protest but stopped and instead slumped down nodding in agreement.

  
“It can’t be any more of a train wreck than today was” he said sadly and cringed at the memory slumping further forward.

  
“so wait…if we do this are we trying to just keep him from being arrested oorrrr” Sayu drawled “are we wing-womaning him?”

  
Naomi sighed slightly shaking her head as Light shook his head “NO WAY! I do not want you to me my wing-woman Sayu that is not happening” He protested.

  
Sayu gave him a flat look “could it really hurt?” Light froze and actually looked thoughtful for a moment.

  
Naomi shook her head “we’ll discus this later” leaning back in the chair “for now…I have something I’d like to discuss with you”

  
The two siblings stopped and turned to Naomi “about the thrall right?” Light asked eyes wide sparkling with intrigue.

  
She nodded “I’ve come up with a few theories of how it may work and…why you two are immune to it” Ryuk and the siblings all stared at her intently as she leaned forward “now these are only theories and” she locked eyes with Ryuk “I’d like your opinion on them”

  
The Shinigami titled his head “Like I said I don’t know how it works but I can at least tell if I know you’re wrong”

  
Naomi nodded “So I believe that you both may have been initially affected by the thrall, but due to your age and lack of understanding in what the notebook actually was, so it couldn’t affect you as it normally would, it made you want to use it but you didn’t know how to use” she paused “or perhaps because you technically did use the notebook the thrall can no longer affected you, even though you didn’t use it ‘properly’”

  
Sayu held out a hand “wait…are you saying were immune to the thrall…because we doodled unicorns in the notebook?” Naomi gave a small shrug looking at Ryuk.

  
The Shinigami looked thoughtful “…I don’t think any other humans ever done it before sooo” he took a bite of an apple “could be true”

  
“That’s not all?” Naomi spoke up again everyone’s attention snapping to her as she frowned down at her hands “…I think, tha…” she paused and looked back up at Ryuk taking a deep breath and steeling herself before she began “I have a theory but Ryuk do you know…how the thrall affected me, is that normally how it affects people…or was it worse?”  
Ryuk stilled momentary folding his arms “…Can’t say for sure I know nearly everyone whose come into contact with a death note has needed to try it at least once…but” he titled his head “I don’t know if just touching a piece of it would even affected someone…”

  
“Naomi what are you thinking” Light asked brows furrowed and curious.

  
The woman bite her lip for a moment before answering “I think…I think that Kira has made the thrall worse” she suddenly stood up and began pacing “I mean before like Ryuk said people needed to use it, they had to test it that’s how the thrall worked, I believe the thrall initially was to lure someone in by making them test the notebook” she spun on her heel arms flung up “But now that’s not how it works because of Kira”

  
Light stood up eyes widening in understanding “because of Kira” he echoed “Because anyone who got a death note now after Kira they’d know it’s real because of Kira, it explains their powers the disbelief would be outweighed by the explanation”

  
Naomi nodded “exactly and because of that it’s changed how the thrall works, it no longer targets the desire to see if it’s real to test”

  
“It now makes people want to use it knowing it’s true” Light whispered looking horrified “It…if it no longer has the disbelief it’s making people want to use it almost like Kira.

  
“…before someone could just use it once see it was real and then stop but…now” Naomi began “I don’t think that’s an option anymore not if the thrall’s affect is changing”

  
Sayu slowly stop up looking pale “hold on…you two are…your both suggesting that the thrall could almost create more Kira’s!” the room was filled with a tense heavy silence as everyone looked at each other “but..no no way” Sayu shook her head “I mean Naomi you were exposed but your fi…” she paused looking at Naomi, the woman was looking at the floor arms tightly wrapped around herself “Naomi?”

  
She collapsed back in her chair looking down at her hands “…I, I still I’m aware of the thrall’s affect, I know it but I still” she looked up “my brain still keeps getting these intrusive thoughts, how to use what I could do with it…I…I can recognise them and shut them down but they’re still there…they may always be there now…”

  
“I’m so sorry” Light whispered eyes wide Sayu mirroring his expression, Naomi instead shook her head.

  
“Don’t be, this is… this isn’t something you could have known” she breathed calmly as she looked up eyes sharp and determined “this isn’t how the thrall should have worked this is what Kira’s done to it and now…now we know we have to be even more careful with it we can’t let anyone know without one of you both being able to intervene and knock them out of it”

  
“Well” Sayu said attempting to makes her voice light “that may be hard when Light’s thrown in jail”

  
Light rolled his eyes as the tension started to slowly bleed out of the room.

  
Until.

“In other words all of the reports and staff here are Kira’s hostages other than that we have a professional obligation to share this message with you”

  
The four of them exchanged looks as the TV broadcast continued.

  
"Well" Sayu began saying what they were all thinking "Fuck!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up second Kira incident.
> 
> Chapter should be up between he 16th to the 18th.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late.  
> Please enjoy the rest of the second Kira incident
> 
> (Sorry this is a bit shorter than I initially planned next chapter should be a long one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the second Kira incident and enter the taskforce.

“This…isn’t Kira” Light says not looking away from the screen.

  
“You’re right…the Mo it’s too different they wouldn’t kill civilians this is to out of character” Naomi agreed.

  
“But…this is a death note isn’t it?” Sayu asked frowning.

  
“It is” Ryuk confirmed also not looking away from the screen “I could see they were definitely killed by a notebook”

  
Light felt his eyes widen “…but that that means” he began.

  
Everyone looked at each other as they all proclaimed “There are 3 death notes!”

 

* * *

 

 

Soichiro awkwardly shifted in his hospital bed, Sachiko was smiling and talking to the nurse completely civil and respectful, but every time she looked at him he couldn’t help but feel as if he was being stabbed by a dagger made of ice.

  
As soon as the nurse left she turned back to him face falling slightly as she looked at him again, he felt himself fidget under her gaze unable to stop himself, she just sighed shaking her head.

  
“What were you thinking?” she asked thoroughly unimpressed, he didn’t respond, unsure of how he was meant to respond “I’ve told you so many times to slow down, how bad this is for your health especially with high stress cases and now you’re working on the most high stress case you decide to come home even less” he flinched back shifting uncomfortably he wanted to protest that it was his job that it was necessary but one look at his wife’s face made it clear that saying that was not a good idea. Instead he looked away “oh and that’s not even mentioning that you missed your son’s entrance to university” he flinched again “and it was the University you always said he needed to attend and then you don’t even show up”

  
He frowned and couldn’t stop himself from asking “what other University would he go to?”

  
Sachiko’s eyes narrowed “whatever one he wanted to” he opened his mouth to…he wasn’t sure protest, To-Oh was the only choice it was where Light was always meant to go, it was what he was meant to do…though, maybe a lot of his plans weren’t going to work.

  
He frowned thinking back on the observation with the cameras…of the certain revelation that had occurred, he doesn’t want to admit it but he’d maybe been staying more at headquarters than he would have liked to avoid any…ok he…he has no idea what to o with this information no idea…he just.

  
“Soichiro” he blinked up at his wife who was staring intently at his face.

  
“When did you find out?” he pauses for a moment before he realises that the question came from him.

  
“Find out what?” Sachiko asks still staring at his face her eyes narrowing more and for a second he thinks he sees some flicker in her expression.

  
“Ah nothing” he says as calmly as he can but.

  
“About Light?” she asks and he freezes because, how…how does she know that? he turns to look at her and her eyes narrow further looking very thoughtful “I think the more pressing question should be how do you know?” she folds her arms “because I know for a fact that he would not tell you” he flinches at that statement “you most definitely didn’t know last time you were home, you asked him about girlfriends after all” and he can hear the eye roll as well as see it and…ah the reactions to that question dose now make far more sense in hindsight “so you somehow found out not through Light and definitely not from Sayu or myself … so how?”

  
The question is sharp and leaves no room for argument.

  
However, he has no idea how to respond, because the truth ‘our son is a Kira suspect and the entire house was under observation though Cameras and wiretaps for weeks’….well looking at his wife’s expression…he doesn’t think he’ll be leaving the hospital if he says that.

  
He’s saved from having to answer by a scream from outside the room, which knocks the 2 out of their standstill, and draws his attention to the currently muted TV, turning on the sound he watches in mute horror at Kira’s message.

  
His hands grip the bed sheet he has to do something.

  
A long drawn out sigh from his side makes him look away from the TV Sachiko is looking at him “if I tell you not to do something stupid you’re not going to listen are you?” his expression must be answer enough because she just shakes her head “I’ll distract the nurse” she says and Soichiro just stares at her “what…I know I can’t stop you so I might as well make sure if you’re doing something stupid you at least do it the right kind of stupid” she stands up and moves to door pausing to shoot him a glare “also don’t die this conversation is far from over”

  
He swallows thickly and nods “oh and dear…if I find out you knowing is why you’ve been avoiding Light then Kira is the least of your worries”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok so 3 death notes and 2 Kira’s” Sayu in a slightly high pitched voice “fine that’s fine completely fine”

  
Light stared unblinkingly at the TV as he added in an also panicked voice “don’t forget 2 Kira’s, one of them with the eyes!”

  
“Right of course how could I forget” Sayu laughed slightly hysterically.

  
Naomi was silent eyes wide watching the screen as her eyes widened in understanding “they haven’t met Kira yet” she says slowly not once looking away from the screen “this is their way of getting Kira’s attention”

  
The room became silent as they all looked unblinkingly at the TV minds working a mile a minute.

  
“we can’t let them met” Light declares.

  
“How the hell do we stop them it’s not like Kira isn’t going to notice this” Sayu hisses out hands curled into fists.

  
“you need to get on the taskforce” Naomi speaks up still not looking away from the TV “this is going to have a massive fallout and L is going to be in charge of handling it…not to mention I can’t see this other Kira not trying to make some demands to L…this is a ‘hostage’ situation after all”

  
Light swallows past the lump in his throat “… they’re going to try and make L reveal his face aren’t they” he whispers feeling himself grow numb.

  
“….I can’t see them not doing that” Naomi admits solemnly.

  
“Of course they will they’re trying to impress Kira” Sayu says glaring at the screen “It’s like a super messed up version of a kid acting out to get their crushes attention”  
Light and Naomi stared at the screen before both groaning.

  
“Wonderful so Kira 2 here is not only a big fan of Kira but a big fan with a crush” Ryuk huffs out .

  
“Fanatic seems more appropriate” Naomi corrects arms folded “though at last we know why they’ve already made the eye deal”

  
“we cannot let these two met” Sayu adds throwing her hands up “it would be like handing Kira an encyclopaedia to the entire world”

  
Ryuk glanced down at her “….don’t you mean phone book”

  
“Oh you got the analogy shut up I’m panicking” she said finally looking away at the screen to glare at the Shinigami.

  
There attention was instantly drawn back to the screen as they heard the resonant crash and looked back to the see the ambulance crashed in the Sakura TV studio.

  
The group sat in stunned silence for a moment before Light and Sayu glanced over at each other.

 

“…do you think that was?” Sayu asked.

  
Light glanced back at the screen before looking at Sayu again which seemed to be answer enough.

  
Naomi just leaned back “…well at least I can now seemed that making crazy impulsive decisions is clearly genetic”

  
Sayu flopped back into her own chair “I’d honestly be insulted but …I’d totally do that” she made a face “and the fact I’m actual complimenting him just feels wrong”  
Laughter echoed from the Shinigami hovering over their shoulders “do you think he’s thought about how he’s going to get out of there at all?”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the Kira.2 incident went by rather quickly and the 3 were left in the quiet of the room all sitting around the table.

  
“Chances are L’s going to offer you place on the taskforce” Naomi begins eyes locked on Light’s “since you’re their main Kira suspect” Light groaned and hung his head but Naomi just ignored him and keeps talking “L’s going to want you close and not that way Light” she cuts off the train of thought she can see the boys brain going down a second before it can happen and she hears Ryuk and Sayu’s muffled chuckles shaking her head she soldiers on “it would be a chances of using the original Kira to control this new Kira”

  
Light nodded still red face as Ryuk spoke up “Yeah but still have the issue that Lighto isn’t Kira no matter how much he makes himself look like Kira” Light shot the Shinigami a dark glare that was completely ignored.

  
Naomi leaned back nodding to Ryuk “and that’s the problem”

  
“Me not being a mass murder should not be a problem” Light protested in offence but was again ignored.

  
“we need to use the taskforces resources and the evidence this new Kira has left in order to figure out they intend to make contact with the original Kira and then stop that meeting” Naomi explained.

  
“maybe we could even catch them” Sayu piped up eyes wide and smiling.

  
Naomi just shook her head cringing “I doubt it…this Kira isn’t exactly subtly so their means of planning a meeting with will” she trailed off.

  
“As obvious as Light’s crush” Ryuk added helpfully and ducked away from the cushion Light throw at his head.

  
“Oh we’ll be fine then because L won’t see it” Sayu said smirking widely as Light hit his head against the table.

  
“I.hate.all.of.you”

 

* * *

 

 

Naomi was right of course. He got a call from L the next day, which lead to him to where he was now standing in front of the hotel room trying very hard to not freak-out.

  
Far easier said than done. Especially since.

  
“So Sayu was betting that there’s a swat team in there ready to arrest you” the Shinigami offered anything but helpfully “and Naomi said there’s only like 15% chance but she’s not ruling it out”

  
He was tempted to curse at the Shinigami but that would make him look crazy…or crazier than L already thought he was.

  
God he’s going to do something dumb again, he knows he is. Because being around L just makes him stupid!

  
WHY? Why does he have to look so stupid in front of the one person who he wants to think he’s smart who he wants to like him and NOT think he’s a mass murderer, is that really too much to ask?

  
He takes another deep breath and tries to calm him nerves and try very hard not to think about how it’ll be so much worse if he says anything dumber now as the entire taskforce including his father is in there, but also because Sayu and Naomi will hear and he will NEVER hear the end of it.

  
Naomi is a genius, they already knew that but this is a whole new level of evil genius, she figured out how to remove the transmitter and microphone from some long range walkie talkies, keeping it locked as on and managed to sew it into the sewn of his jacket. Not traceable, and undetectable.

  
She managed to put the thing together in under an hour…Light has zero idea how.

  
As Sayu put it ‘The most Q level of spy shit’.

  
The two of them currently have the receiver and our listening to it… most likely laughing.

  
He’s about to reach for the door…or run he’s not sure when he feel his phone vibrate he glances down at the screen.

  
**Shinigami Holmes group chat**

  
**Naomi:** _Good luck Light remember just relax and don’t panic_

  
**Sayu:** _Yeah you can do it bro_

  
**Sayu** : _Just stay Cool_

  
**Light:** _…_

  
**Light:** _This is the worst chat name yet Sayu_

 

He rolled his eyes about to but his phone away when it vibrated again.

 

**Cool Investigations Group Chat**

  
**Sayu** : Good luck not getting arrested

  
**Light:** I HATE you!

  
**Naomi:** Focus!!

  
**Naomi:** Good luck Light you got this.

 

Steeling his nerves and turning off his phone he knocked on the door.

  
“Remember only a 15% chance your going to get arrested odds are on your side” he shots a glares over his shoulder at the Shinigami.

 

It’s only when he hears a faint cough and turns back to see Watari standing in the door looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

Not a great start on the not looking crazy front.

 

* * *

 

 

He offers a weak wave and small smile to the taskforce all who are looking at him curiously like assessing him, makes sense since he’s still a suspect…this whole situation is really bizarre, well everyone except his father who is still looking slightly shaken at the letter in his hands.

  
The first thing he’d done after getting into the room was walk up to his dad and hand him the letter Mum had given him before he left, of course he’d told Mum he was going to see Dad that he’d called him.

  
Mum had just given him a long look shaken her head muttering something like ‘coward’ before writing something putting it in an envelope and handing it to him before kissing his forehead giving him no explanation other than ‘give that to your father darling’.

  
He has no idea what it says … from the white fearful face of his father he can definitely hazard a guess.

  
Glancing around he see’s L looking at him and can’t help his smile “Hey Ryuug…L? he trails off realising he doesn’t know how to address him and just awkwardly hovers there…he can hear Ryuuk’s chuckle and a faint snort from at least one member of the taskforce.

  
If the earth wants to swallow him right now he is more than ok with that.

  
He clears his throat and just offers a small wave “hi” and he can almost hear Sayu’s laughter and Naomi’s disappointed sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

In the next door coffee sharing a pair of headphones attached to the receiver Naomi modified.

  
The two both have their heads in their hands.

  
“How is he so bad at this?” Sayu whispers in utter bewilderment

  
Naomi just shakes her head despairingly.

 

* * *

 

“Actually when we’re here I’d like you to call me Ryuuzaki” L says seemingly unfazed by Light’s awkwardness…probably because he’s used to it from Light by now and Light tries to fight back a cringe at that thought.

  
“Got it Ryuuzaki it’s nice it suits you…?” he only realises what he’s saying when the words are already out of his mouth and oh god no.

  
He hears another snort from behind along with a sound Ryuk makes that seems stuck between a groan and hysterical laughter.

  
Light ideally wonders if he may just spontaneously combust and let this nightmare end.

 

* * *

 

The barista at the next door coffee shop jumps when he hears a loud band watching the young girl hit her head on the table as the woman next to her stares blankly at the ceiling with eyes that just seem to scream the question ‘why?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will involve the recordings and Aoyama.
> 
> The next update should up between the 30th and the 2nd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter doesn't get to Aoyama like I originally planned, but it got a bit to long with it (a lot more happens in Aoyama in this AU the next chapters going to be a long one)
> 
> Anyway enjoy recordings and the Shinigami Squad dealing with the second Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Kira reactions and Light is a disaster.

The Universe must have taken pity on him because L breaks the tense awkward miasma in the air “Would you mind taking a look at the tapes that Kira sent?”

  
“NOPE NOT AT ALL” he doesn’t even care if he seemed overeager; anything to get out of that pit of embarrassment that he keeps digging for himself whenever he sees the detective.

  
Maybe he should be more worried that he’d rather look like Kira than look dumb in front of L but…honestly, both of those are lost causes at this point.

  
He just stares intently at the screen slightly adjusting his collar to make sure the microphone can pick up the sound.

  
“So” He tries not to jump when L speaks up from the side “what do you make of this Light have you come to any conclusions?”

  
Light blinked at him dumbly for a moment before realisation hit him ‘Fuck this is another test!’

  
“Say something” Ryuk says firmly finally knocking him out of his daze.

  
He takes a deep breath and really really hopes this isn’t going to get him arrested “I mean it’s hard to say for sure but I think there may be someone else out there with Kira’s power…maybe” he shifts under the wide-eyed gaze of the taskforce and L.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is this a good idea” Sayu asked Naomi looking worriedly at the receiver.

The woman bit her lip eyes narrowed thoughtfully “I think…that with Light’s intelligence it would be more suspicious if he didn’t pick up on it…but”

  
Sayu looked at Naomi “but?” she prompted.

  
“But it’s L so…who knows” she sighed slumping down in her seat, trying to figure out L’s thought process most times seemed to be an exercise in futility.

  
“…True this is Mr Tennis is a way of testing innocence” Sayu agreed frowning.

  
“Are you ever going to let that go?”

  
“I will when it makes sense… so never”

 

* * *

 

 

Light had just finished explaining his reasoning for there being a second Kira when the task force spoke up.

  
“It…It’s the same!”

  
“that’s almost exactly how L I mean Ryuuzaki said it”

  
Light flushed at that chancing a glance at the detective out of the corner of his eye the other was also staring at him and Light felt his face turn bright red as the man spoke up “I think your exactly right about that” Light felt himself melt a little smile pulling across his face and he zoned out unable to hear what the detective was saying or really unable to hear anything over his heart beating so fast.

  
A sharp pinch on the back of his neck made him flinch and swallow a cry of apin as Ryuk hissed “stay.on.target!” in a voice that seemed to indicate it wasn’t the first time he’d said this to Light in the last minute while Light was in la la land.

  
Oh fuck how long was he zoned out for?

  
L was staring at him expectantly , as if he had just asked a question.

 

 

What question?

 

 

Light has zero idea.

 

 

FUCK!!

 

 

“I oh …well yeah two kira’s that’s a thing huh ha yeah” he spluttered out frantically trying to think of what L had just been saying.

 

If the pained noise Ryuk made was anything to go by…his response had made no sense to what L had just said.

 

 

 

FUCK WHY CAN’T HE KEEP HIS IQ ABOVE THE LEVEL OF AN AMOEBA WHILE NEAR L!

 

  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!?

 

* * *

 

 

“What is wrong with him?!” Sayu groaned staring at the receiver in horror.

  
Naomi just took a long sip of her coffee shaking her head in bewilderment.

  
“I am related to this” Sayu pointed at the receiver her tone filled with utter despair “I share genetic material with this clusterfuck of a person”

 

* * *

 

 

L stared at him in confusion for a beat before coughing awkwardly “I am glad you came to the same conclusion Light if I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira it wouldn’t be to convincing, you’ve been a great help Light”

 

Ryuk pinched him again before he could drift off to la la land he shot the Shinigami a sharp glare out of the corner of his eye when L turned away.

 

“First we must focus on stopping this copycat, from what we’ve seen he sympathises with the original Kira he may even be willing to obey him”

 

* * *

 

 

Sayu snorted “Obviously”

  
Naomi elbowed her lightly holding the headphone closer to her ear as they listened to L’s plan.

  
“Their own message from the ‘real’ Kira” Naomi whispered frowning thoughtfully “it could work… but if the real Kira responds then thinks could get very confusing, it could even provoke the 2nd Kira to act in a more destructive manor if they think they’ve been tricked…but then again if Kira does respond there would be a chance for physical evidence” she mused out loud eyebrows knit together in thought.

  
“Ah shit” Sayu hissed in realisation head hitting the table “he’s only doing all of this because he still thinks Light is Kira”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh and Light” L continued and Light felt himself jolt smile still on his face “ I would like you to play the part of the real Kira”

 

He felt his smile drop.

  
Along with his heart.

  
Oh…he still suspects then so that was all just…

 

  
Ah well.

 

 

That...that makes more sense.

 

That's why he's here...

 

 

  
He tries to swallow down his disappointment.

 

* * *

 

 

Sayu and Naomi cringed they could almost hear Light’s dejected puppy look though the receiver.

  
“Called it” Sayu sighed out shaking her head “Damn now I just feel sorry for him ….if he’s not putting his foot in his mouth L’s kicking it out from under him…the hell does he see in the guy?” she complained glaring at the receiver.

  
Her brother was an absolute dork, but he was her absolute dork.

When she realised Naomi was quiet she glanced over and the woman looked almost pained hands together in front of her face “Naomi?” Sayu asked hesitantly.

  
“Light has to write a message from Kira…by this evening” she said slowly as she turned to Sayu.

  
It took a moment for that to sink in.

 

 

  
“Aw shit”

 

* * *

 

 

Once his disappointment faded slightly Light was left sitting at the table staring at the piece of paper in front of him with wide eyes.

 

  
I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT TO WRITE!!!

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Ryuk who saves him, after 5 whole minutes of watching Light internally scream he quickly goes to see Sayu and Naomi, to find out a way to get Light out of the situation before his brain goes full blue screen of death.

  
As soon as Naomi see’s him her eyes widen and she lunges to grab a napkin and pen with Sayu quickly following suit.

  
He returns to tell Light not to panic just in time as the boy looks like his brain is about to crash.

  
Moving between the two group’s he’s able to pass on the girls idea for a Kira speech that should work but also not make Light look like Kira.

  
Well anymore than he already does.

  
“I’m not putting that in” Light hissed under his breath fighting the urge not to look up and glare at the Shinigami.

  
“Sayu said it would be what Kira would say and if you want it to look authentic” Ryuk teased not hiding any of his amusement.

  
Light kept his gaze firmly on the paper “I’m not saying that they can still kill L!”

  
“It’s what Kira would do” Ryuk said clearly enjoying this.

  
Light ground his teeth “I’m not Kira!”

  
“You are pretending to be” the Shinigami reminded him and Light’s patience broke his head shot up and his eyes landed on L who was walking up to him eyebrow raised.  
“Everything ok?” the detective asked and Light felt his face heat up in embarrassment swallowing thickly.

  
“Um yeah just re-reading through it” he said shifted slightly as he handed the paper to L “here”

  
He glanced up at L from under his bangs as the detective read the script, he noticed him pause and his eyes seemed to scan the paper a few times before looking at him with an unreadable expression, Light had to force himself not to look away.

  
“Is it ok?” he hesitantly asked fighting the urge to fidget under L’s unblinking gaze.

  
“I think you’ve done and excellent job Light” L said finally turning around “you played the part of Kira very well”

  
Light couldn’t help the full body flinch that statement brought and he sunk lowly in the chair as L walked away.

  
Ryuk glowered after the detective before looking back at Light “you ok?”

  
He forced a smile thorough the disappointment “of course…I mean I already knew that…I’m fine” Ryuk kept staring at him clearly not buying it “let’s let’s go home” Light said before walking towards Watari to let the man know he’d be leaving.

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to kill him” Sayu declares glaring at the receiver in pure hatred, Naomi just hums also looking very disapprovingly at the device.

  
“What does he see in him?” Sayu asked gesturing wildly “out of every guy in the world he chooses Detective dick!”

  
Naomi shakes her head snorting in amusement “Sometimes the heart is in more control than the head”

  
“Well Light’s heart needs better taste” she grumbled a protective edge in her voice “he could do better”

  
Naomi ruffled Sayu’s hair with a smile as they heard Light leave the headquarters as she began gathering up their equipment “come on let’s go meet up with him”

  
Sayu nodded after a moment pulling her jacket closer around her “wonder how our message is going to turn out” she mused quietly.

  
Naomi paused at the door “well…it’s L so”

  
“It’ll be needlessly overdramatic”

  
“…I was going to say who knows but yeah…that too”

 

* * *

 

 

**ShinInvestigami Group Chat**

  
**Sayu:** …ok

  
**Sayu:** Whose idea were the sparkles?

  
**Light:** Don’t look at me I didn’t even write the thing you 2 did!

  
**Light:** I had no say in this creative process

  
**Naomi:** …

  
**Naomi:** I got nothing for this

  
**Naomi:** I cannot explain this

  
**Sayu:** It looks like something out of a shoujo manga

  
**Naomi:** …

  
**Light:** …

  
**Light:** HOLY FUCK YOUR RIGHT!!

  
**Naomi:** I think I’ve actually seen that font used before in one

  
**Sayu:** _I am the great and evil Kira_

  
**Sayu:** _Fear me and my many sparkles_

  
**Naomi:** Truly a monster

  
**Light:** HA!!

  
**Naomi:** I bet the real Kira is not going to be happy with this at all.

  
**Sayu:** !!

  
**Sayu:** I DIDN’T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT

  
**Light:** HA!! OH YES!

  
**Sayu:** They’re going to be so pissed!!

  
**Light:** I take it back the sparkles are amazing

  
**Sayu:** WAIT!

  
**Sayu:** RYUK YOU EVIL GENUIS!!

  
**Light:** AH NO! OH GOD THAT’S WHY ISN’T IT!!!

**Naomi:** ?

**Sayu:** Kira is for KiraKira

  
**Naomi:** …oh god that’s why he did it isn’t it.

**Sayu:** THIS IS THE GUY YOU LIKE LIGHT

  
**Sayu:** THE GUY YOU LIKE MADE THE SPARKLES

  
**Light:** …fuck off

  
**Naomi:** I can’t believe L made a pun

* * *

 

 

It takes several days for the second Kira’s response to come in and all 4 of them have the same reaction.

  
“I cannot believe they fell for it” Sayu whispered as held headphone against her ear trying to not miss a word.

  
“Hook, line and sinker” Naomi agreed smiling that smile dropped a few moments later as both her and Sayu’s mouths fell open staring at each other to ensure they’d heard the same thing.

  
“Did they seriously just” Sayu choked out.

  
“Yes” Naomi said tensely “they mentioned the eyes”

  
They both stared disbelievingly at the receiver.

  
“What the fuck?!”

 

* * *

 

 

Light and Ryuk both also had their jaws near the floor as they listened to the video looking in each other in horror.

  
What

  
The

  
Actual

  
FUCK!?

  
Light’s head was spinning, they were just out and saying it oh god this is dangerous, he glanced around the taskforce, they’re really just spilling out in to the open god this can’t get any worse.

  
“when we meet we can confirm out identities by showing are Shinigami to each other”

 

Never mind it could.

 

* * *

 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!”

  
The barista in the nearby Coffee shop almost drops the cup he was cleaning as the two women at one the tables in the back both yell loudly.

  
He turns about to say something but the looks on their faces are a mixture of frantic and furious.

  
He instead turns back to the cup and purposefully ignores them.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes Light a moment to hear L’s scream over his own scream in his head, when he does though he runs over to him and manages to stop the man from falling out of his chair.

  
“L are you ok?” he asks worriedly.

  
The other man just ignores him or doesn’t notice him staring at the screen “Shinigami? Am I supposed to believe that? That Shinigami actually exist?”

  
Light wants to open his mouth to reassure the man but…but he’s sure L will see he’s lying and that’s a can of worms he doesn’t want to open.

  
Luckily the rest of the taskforce all jump in denying the existence of Shinigami all while Ryuk hovers behind them looking very amused.

  
“Hey L” he finally says a hand softly on the man’s shoulder drawing his attention as Light smiles softly at him “are you alright?”

  
The other stares at him before turning away and Light retracts his hand, he’s almost getting used to the sting of disappointment in his gut…he doesn’t know if that’s a good thing.

  
“Yes sorry it was just Kira previously mentioned Shinigami in the messages he made those inmates write” L said voice monotone and betraying nothing.

  
“So…could it be the same person after all?” Light hard his father ask.

  
Light thought for a moment before steeling himself hoping this would work “If they were then why would they have responded to this?” he counters and feels all eyes now on him “what if” please don’t let this be a mistake “Shinigami is like a code or something for the power Kira uses? Maybe that’s why they’re using it I mean god of death it would for Kira’s powers right?” he rambles before the lump in his throat stops him.

 

* * *

 

 

Naomi smiles down at the receiver “that’s a good cover”

  
“It should make more sense to them than an actual Shinigami” Sayu agrees “seriously who would straight up just say it”

 

“I’m trying” Naomi began through grit teeth as she barely squashed down the raising anger once more “not to think about that right now”

* * *

 

 

L stares at Light with another unreadable expression before agreeing and discussing what Kira might do next…Light tries not to think that L kept glancing at him while talking about it.

  
The disappointment and sting of sadness is becoming is very familiar.

  
But still before he leaves that night he hovers by door before walking up to L, the other lost in thoughts about what the two Kira’s may be doing.

  
“Um L” he begins before backtracking “I mean Ryuuzaki” the other turns to him with a blank expression “I was just…I just wanted to check that your sure your ok now?”  
The detective expression shifted slightly but Light still couldn’t read it.

  
“I’m fine Light” he finally said curtly.

  
Light hovered for a moment “I’m glad I was really worried there for a moment” he admitted and felt those eyes on him again but L didn’t say anything else.

  
After a few more moments and an awkward cough from Ryuk Light finally moved to leave “well I’ll see you tomorrow good night Ryuuzaki”

  
The other doesn’t respond, Light doesn’t let his shoulders sag and walks to the door.

  
“See you tomorrow Light” a soft voice calls out as he reaches the door, L’s looking at him over his shoulder “and thank you…for your concern”

  
Light stares dumbly for a moment before a warm smile overtakes his face “anytime L…have a good night” he leaves before he can do anything dumb.

  
He can’t get the smile off of his face as he enters the elevator to leave, it takes a few moments for him to notice the lack of Shinigami but as soon as he notices Ryuk phases into the elevator and gives Light a strange look.

  
“What?” he asks suspiciously.

  
The Shinigami doesn’t say anything and before he can pry his now turned on phone cuts off his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

**WTF SECOND KIRA INVESTIGATIONS**

  
**Sayu:** WHAT THE FUCK!!!!

 

**Sayu:** WHAT IS THIS KIRA THINKING!!

 

**Sayu:** HOW DUMB ARE THEY???

 

**Naomi:** I think if Kira does find them first we don’t have to worry about them working together because Kira will kill them

  
**Naomi:** I know I want to.

  
**Sayu:** Holy shit

  
**Sayu:** Light she’s not kidding

  
**Sayu:** She has murder face

  
**Sayu:** Like the face she had when she thought you were Kira

 

**Sayu:** But even scarier

  
**Naomi:** Sayu I can read all of this

  
**Naomi:** And I’m sitting next to you

 

 

 

Light feels his smile shift and shakes his head.

  
Walking out of the hotel he doesn’t notice the dark eyes watching him from the one of the upper windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the long one with L POV, Aoyama (actually this time) and the investigation takes a turn. 
> 
> Next update will be by the 16th at the latest


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey to everyone I am so sorry about the huge delay in getting to this chapter. I've had really bad health issues since October (which I don't want to get into long story short it was just a bad time and writing has been sort of impossible) for the these last few months (and when I started to feel better got caught in holiday stuff) but now I'm feeling better and finally able to get back to writing.
> 
> This chapter isn't as long as I initially planned but I wanted to update this fic.
> 
> Again I'm really sorry about the delay, thank you all for your patience and amazing comments I'm so sorry I haven't responded to any I'll try to get round to answering them eventually but I'm sorry if it takes awhile.
> 
> Thank you all again so much for your wonderful support you are all amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L's thoughts, the journal and the team plans for Aoyama.

L stares out the window watching Light as he walks down the street his mind running through all of Light’s actions, all the clues, the second Kira’s message…but. But his mind keeps defaulting back to.

  
_“Anytime L…have a good night”_

  
That expression…that smile…that tone of voice that radiated sincerity…the concern in Light’s expression before that hands on his shoulder, brown eyes filled with worry and concern that seemed genuine…real.

  
He almost thinks it was…but.

  
But Light is Kira.

  
That concern was fake.

  
Because Light is Kira.

  
All the evidence proves it.

All the evidence points to it.

It is the only explanation.

  
L knows Light is hiding something, he knows Light has been lying.

He knows that Light is lying because he is Kira.

  
Even today when he saw that video from the second Kira Light was panicking, he knew something, he knows something.

  
Because he is Kira.

  
And Kira wants him dead.

  
That concern is lie.

  
_“Anytime L…have a good night”_

  
…that smile was fake.

  
That soft expression is just a mask over Kira’s true intentions.

  
It wasn’t real it’s just part of this game that they’re playing.

  
_“Anytime L…have a good night”_

  
It’s not real.

But for some reason, he just can’t seem to stop thinking about it, and he can’t figure out why?

  
Why can’t he forget?

  
Why does his chest feel heavy and light at the same time?

  
He doesn’t know and he hates not knowing.

 

When Light walks into a coffee shop and disappears from view L finally let’s himself turn away from the window and tries to force his mind to stop thinking about that one pointless interaction.

 

Light is Kira and he has to catch him.

  
That’s all that matters.

 

_“Anytime L…have a good night”_

 

That’s all that matters.

 

* * *

 

Light, Naomi, Sayu and Ryuk all stare down at the message on Light’s phone that Light should come to headquarters as they’d intercepted another video and “A journal” Sayu reads and the silence around the 4 of them is tense and thick as they all think the same thing “…it…it can’t be their…could it?”

  
“They…they can’t be that stupid” Light said and all of them could hear the unsaid hopefully.

  
Naomi’s eye twitched slightly “with their current track record for keeping things secret it may very well be” she managed to hiss out through grit teeth “and if it is…” she trailed off as all 4 of them cringed thinking about the ramifications.

  
Light took a long calming breath “they haven’t mentioned pages filled with names so let’s remain a little optimistic ok”

  
Ryuk snorted “if it’s not their actual death note they sent then it’s probably a journal with all the instructions about the death note in it or their actually diary with their name and picture in it”

  
Sayu groan dragging her hands over her face “oh god your right it probably will be”

  
“Come on I’m sure it’s not going to be that bad” Light said, though even he didn’t sound completely convinced.

 

* * *

 

‘well’ Light thinks as he stares down at the journal page in front of him ‘at least it’s not as bad as it could be…though still it’s pretty obvious’

  
Staring down at the page he stares at the entries before Ryuk adds in “Light the 22nd” he glances back up and feel his eyes widen.

 

  
That’s it!

 

* * *

 

“What do you know they actual can be subtle” Sayu says “well I mean kinda”

  
Naomi still doesn’t look impressed “they still gave a date and location to the task force, I can’t see them ignoring the other dates even if the 30th is the most obvious”

  
Cringing Sayu nodded “and no way the jerktective is going to let Light go alone”

  
Naomi nodded “ not to mention that the real Kira will see the journal to so”

  
“They’ll be there as well” Sayu concluded crossing her arms and looking thoughtful.

  
“Exactly” Naomi agreed before pulling up a map on her phone eyes scanning it “so we’re going to need a plan of attack”

  
Sayu smiled widely “full on secret agent mission for the Shinigami Squad hell yeah”

  
“… really that really the name your going with for this?”

  
“Shut up!”

 

* * *

 

“I could go to Aoyama and Shibuya as well” Light called out probably a bit to quickly but…but he knew if he didn’t then well him being seen there by the taskforce would be bad….he already looked suspicious enough and did not want to look even worse.

  
Otherwise he may actually be arrested.

  
And then Sayu, Ryuk and even Naomi would NEVER let him live it down.

 

  
Though, he cringes slightly maybe volunteering makes him look just as guilty…he hopes not.

  
“I mean they’re known places students hang out right? So…I think I should be able to avoid standing out” he scrambles to say and chances a glance at L.

  
He fights back another flinch.

  
Oh yeah volunteering was not a good idea.

  
Though L doesn’t say anything at least…that’s a good sign he thinks…maybe.

  
He barely hears the rest of the taskforce talking about the dates and the planned response from their invented Kira instead hoping the floor swallows him whole…especially since he can feel Ryuk’s judgmental stare on the back of his neck the entire time.

  
“um hey Light”

  
He startles a bit as he looks up to see the taskforce all walking in separate directions and Matsuda standing in front of him awkwardly smiling “so about the trips”

  
“Oh right” Light nods and…

 

  
Oh right

 

  
Matsuda will there to.

 

* * *

 

Matsuda walks with Light down to the exit after briefly talking about the trips and times. He likes Light he’s really smart probably as smart as L but he’s also more approachable, though a little awkward but…honestly Matsuda can’t really talk after all he’s used to being the awkward one.

  
And really Light isn’t that awkward around most of the taskforce, his a bit quiet and shy but not that bad it’s only really his father who he doesn’t talk too much….and well Matsuda knows that his chief’s work life balance is…not balanced so he can guess why.

  
But really Light’s mostly awkward only around L, again Matsuda can understand L’s the world’s greatest detective it’s sort of intimating…the man’s also eccentric to put it mildly and yeah that could put someone on edge.

  
Also knowing the person thought you were a serial killer wouldn’t help.

  
So yeah Matsuda get’s it.

  
“Ok so I can message you tomorrow about the plans ok?” Light said “I…need to make some plans and stuff before…you know like best routes and stuff” the other trails off.

  
Oh that’s smart! That way they can cover the most ground and should be able to avoid going anywhere overcrowded, they’d never be able to pick out 2 people showing notebooks if they stuck in the middle of a busy street.

  
Matsuda nodded smiling “oh right good plan, that much smarter than just wondering around blindly” he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head because that had been his initial idea…and that would have been dumb, also suspicious if the Kira’s where there and saw 2 people walking back and forth clearly looking around they could suspect something and ugh.

  
Yeah a plan before hands a good call.

  
Light seemed to relax slightly and offered a wave “ok then by Matsud..sui” the other corrected with a wince and Matsuda smiled back sympathetically.

  
He kept forgetting about the code names to.

  
He’s about to head back inside when his phone rings “hello?”

  
“It’s Ryuzaki when you two are working together I want you to keep a close eye on Light the entire time and please keep this between you and me”

  
Matsuda blinked before managing to reply “um sure” he heard the call end and frowned.

  
Poor Light L still seemed to think the kid may be Kira. No wonder Light was so nervous and awkward around the detective, he must be terrified that he could say or do anything that may make the man think he’s a murderer.

  
Matsuda shook his head glancing over his shoulder at the direction Light had walked and stopped.

  
Light was a little way away outside a shop and a young girl was standing near him, oh that must be his sister. He watched the pair who appeared to be talking to each other Light was blushing and looking annoyed and embarrassed while his sister grinned widely, oh yeah they were siblings all right.

  
The two of them stopped and turned to another figure and.

  
Matsuda stared at the dark haired woman she was….she was.

  
A car speed past the hotel and Matsuda yelped brought back to reality dropping his phone on the ground by the time he’d scooped in back up and looked back…the 3 were gone.

  
He stared at the spot for a moment more before feeling his phone ring and realised he’d been standing here way to long quickly he walked back into the hotel.  
Though his mind was filled with dark hair, blue eyes and a confident relaxed smile…

  
He felt himself blushing and shook his head.

  
She was probably Light’s girlfriend or something…yeah.

  
Light seemed to be a popular, smart guy and of course he’d have a girlfriend who was beautiful like that.

  
Who looked so self assured and confident and like she….

  
He shook his head violently to dislodge those thoughts, what was he thinking.

  
After all he’d never see her again.

  
But…still, he couldn’t quite make himself forget.

 

* * *

 

“Ok everyone listen up” Naomi declared with arms foulded her voice firm and authoritative as if she was a general giving a mission “we have a chance to catch the second Kira if not the first Kira in Aoyama on the 22nd we cannot lose this chance” she kept pacing “we also can’t let either Kira see us”

  
“How are we going to find Kira though?” Light asked frowning “I doubt that the first Kira would actually bring their death note with them…I think they’d be too cautious for that…and even if they did they wouldn’t exchange them in public” he trailed off brows furrowed deep in thought.

  
“Actually” Sayu spoke up eyes widening as something clicked “I think you’re asking the wrong question” everyone turned to her as she continued “The second Kira set this up so they must have a way to find Kira so we should figure out how the second Kira’s going to find Kira”

  
“You may be giving the other Kira a bit too much credit” Ryuk said as bit into his apple.

  
Naomi paused in her pacing “…maybe or maybe not” she was silent for a moment “…could it be something to do with eyes?” she asked Ryuk who paused mid-bite.  
“…not that I know of” he answered “though I only know the basics of the deal they can see other humans life spans and names by seeing their faces but not their own”

  
Naomi frowned again “and I’m guessing we don’t know about how it works with other people using death notes?”

  
The Shinigami shrugged helplessly “I don’t think it’s ever really happened before Shinigami rarely interact with the human world so having more than 1 around has never really happened before”

  
“WAIT!” Light called out eyes wide as he turned to Ryuk “the rules are we can’t see a Shinigami unless we touch the death note right but what about Shinigami seeing other Shinigami?”

  
Sayu and Naomi both turned to look at Ryuk as well grins spread across their faces.

  
“I think” Naomi began grin widening even more “I have a plan”

  
Ryuk looked at his 3 humans and swallows the apple  “…why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

 

* * *

 

**OPERATION CATCH THE KIRAS GROUP CHAT**

  
**Sayu** : MISSION START!

“Really Sayu?” Light gave his sister a look as he glanced up from his phone.

  
She just stuck out her tongue as they left the station walking into the Aoyama streets.

  
Their phones both vibrated.

 **Naomi** : Stay on target team

 

They two looked up to see Naomi standing a little way in front of them, all 3 of them had hooded jackets on, with face masks and sunglasses in their pockets it, it was the most subtly they could be without being obvious they were hiding their faces.

  
They had to be careful, they couldn’t afford any missteps.

  
All 4 of them has spent ages planning this, they had to get this right.

  
The group glanced over to Ryuk currently sulking in the alleyway, hidden in shadows just in case someone or rather some Shinigami was around to see him.

  
“Are you both ready?” Naomi asked, her posture far more relaxed than she actually was as her eyes sharply kept surveying the streets around them, just in case.

  
“As I’ll ever be” Light said with a deep breath trying to calm his frantic nerves.

  
Sayu grinned back confident and reassured “Let’s do this! Operation catch Kiras is ON!”

 

“Um Light?”

 

The 3 of them started and all turned to see Matsuda standing at the station exit looking at them with wide eyes.

  
Oh right.

 

 

Matsuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up in the next 3 weeks and will involve the Aoyama investigation and the teams discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter investivation begins and Light gets a crush.


End file.
